The Science of Slaying
by CiliaReturning
Summary: Series of ONE-SHOTS written in a response to a challenge. What would Willow do if she didn't have magic? In the words of Dexter's Laboratory: Science! Oh and also make-out with Buffy often of course. Now slowly expanding into a full blown story, but each chapter is still a self-contained tale. Finished for now.
1. Willow without magic

**The Science of Slaying  
Cilia  
**_(Written in response to a challenge from my beta-reader: Willow without magic)_

"No, no, no," the frustrated voice of Willow shouted trying to fan the smoke away from the circuitry she was working on. Her blue hazel flaked eyes hidden behind thick goggles and her red hair pulled up into a tight ponytail while she wore wearing just a white tank-top and pair of her old blue dungarees from high school. She was in her dungeon like Xander called it, a tiny lab hidden in the basement of Sunnydale University and she was working on her latest idea.

In the two years since graduating high school a few things had changed. They were all older and a bit wiser although in her humble opinion not by much. Buffy had hung out with some military types for a while and that hadn't ended well. She herself had dabbled in magic with little success, but had discovered a something a lot more interesting about herself and girls. Xander had joked that she was a few years too late for the realizing girls are awesome party, but he welcomed her anyways, by dragging her to a strip-club.

Tara, the girl who tried to teach her magic and in the end had ended up teaching her a lot more about herself was gone. Now she was more focused on her first love, computers and to that extent science. The sign on the door said 'Willow's Laboratory No Entry that means you Xander and Faith', it was a small, but well organized spaced. A battered and beaten looking laptop rested on the workbench and what looked like half completed gauntlet made out of polished aluminum rested smoking on the workbench as she finally gave up and poured some of her water on the small flame.

"Why won't you work?" she asked the un-cooperating circuit board, holding up the blackened piece of green plastic and pushing her goggles up onto her forehead. Throwing the burned out board into the trash she sat down heavily on her chair, resting her chin in the hands she studied the unfinished gauntlet. She'd woken up with this idea in her after yet another brush with Armageddon where she had been relegated to the sidelines.

All she wanted to do was help Buffy out, here she was the brainiest Scooby and she was getting tired of her role as research monkey. Sure she helped out by making weapons and gadgets, but she wanted to be there with Buffy, helping her out and fighting side-by-side.

It didn't help that after Tara left for parts unknown she had started to notice her dearest Slayer-shaped friend in a lot more detail than before. She now understood very well why Xander had fallen on his ass that first day at Sunnydale High when Buffy had walked into their life.

"Why are things never easy?" she ask the gauntlet and then an idea sparked in her brilliant mind as she ran to a bank of generators she'd snuck into the lab with Buffy and Faith doing the heavy lifting. "So simple!" she shouted and start drawing heavy rolls of cable from the generator and onto the workbench. Pressing the wrist of the gauntlet a socket popped up from it and she wiggled the pins of the cable into it.

"I'll just make it a capacitor," she said to herself and pulled her goggles back down over her eyes and then threw the switch. The entire room seemed to start to hum and the ceiling lights started dimming and her laptop went into hibernation mode. "Work, work," she muttered almost if willing her invention into life. The crackling electricity filled the air making the hairs on her arm stand up and then the hair on her head not contained in the ponytail.

"Yes, yes!" she chanted and then her eyes went wide behind the goggles as the gauntlet overcharged and there was loud crackling explosion of blue that send her flying back. The lights went out and she landed with a thud in her thinking chair, a beaten up lazy boy that Xander had gotten her after finding her sleeping on the floor of the laboratory.

Coughing in the darkness she waved the smoke out of her way and stumbled to the generators and turned them off. Cutting of the flow of power to the gauntlet and the lights came back and her laptop pinged back to live. Pushing her goggles up again she slowly made her way to the workbench and the gauntlet looked no worse for wear. Five blue LED lights on the back of it where lit up though, indication that it was fully charged. She carefully unplugged the cable and pushed the socket down into its housing. Picking it up she looked around the laboratory and found a lonely leather glove Faith had forgotten during one of her visits. Slipping it on and flexing her fingers before picking up the gleaming gauntlet.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered and slipped it on. Strapping it to her forearm she turned her hand over and moved her fingers. "Mobility is good," she kept muttering and then she pointed it at a battered looking sparing dummy she'd 'borrowed' from Giles for weapon testing. "Here goes nothing," she said again making a fist and pointing it at the dummy. Her fingers found the buttons built into the palm of the gauntlet. She pressed one and ball of blue crackling plasma shot out of the top of the gauntlet. The force of the blast threw of her aim of so it blasted a huge chunk out of shoulder of the dummy and punched an inch deep hole into the concrete wall behind it. One of the five blue lights on the gauntlet went out with the discharge of energy.

"Owwy!" she cursed shaking her aching wrist and arm as she tried to blink the dots out of her vision. Still seeing spots she made her way to the charred dummy and let out a whistle and then looked at the hole in the wall behind it. "Right goggles are a must at least," she said to herself pulling her goggles down again and then she held out her hand, but this time used her other one to support herself. "Level two test," she exclaimed and pressed two buttons on the palm of the glove. The recoil jolted her backwards, but this time the blue plasma discharge was on target, blowing the upper torso for the dummy clean off. "Oh Willow likes," she giggled. Now how to use this new toy was the question. Looking around she let out her evil scientist laugh, because it seemed fitting. "Muhahahhaha!" she cackled and didn't notice the door opening and Buffy staring at her, she had locked it before starting, but she'd long ago given the Slayer her own set of keys.

"Okay that's not worrying at all," the blond Slayer drawled carefully stepping into the room, seeing the blasted dummy and Willow having one of her moments, but she had to admit that the red-head did look sort of cute when she let her mad scientist side show. A few of Willow's hairs had come undone and were standing on ends making her look every inch the crazed genius.

"Oh Buffy, didn't see you there," Willow said right away trying to hide her gauntlet behind her back. Buffy had been coming to visit her more often lately she'd realized and always in a new outfit it would seem. Things hadn't gotten a little hairy lately and Willow when she wasn't working in her lab or studying had tried to give her friend as much platonic support as she could.

"I bet you didn't," Buffy teased her walking around the small lab looking at various small gadgets sitting on shelves. Making sure to sway her hips as she walked, she'd just bought these pants and she was curious as to what Willow would think and maybe she'd finally get the hint.

Willow however was trying to undo the straps on her newest toy behind her back, but she couldn't stop admiring Buffy's butt and how nice it looked in her tight pants. It made any manual dexterity or rational thought for that matter very hard, along with her nipples.

"So what brings you down here…" she stammered a bit as the blond Slayer ran a finger across her laptop, the screen coming to live and showing the wallpaper Willow had hoped she wouldn't see. It was a holiday snap of the pair wearing only in spa-robes and grinning at the camera while pressing their cheeks together.

"Just wanted to find out why the power went out in the dorms," the Slayer grinned as she stalked over to the red-head who was still trying to get the gauntlet off without being noticed.

"Oh that wasn't me," she lied and squirmed a bit as Buffy was now only a few inches away from her. She could smell her subtle perfume and the naughty part of brain pointed out to her that their breasts were almost touching.

"Sure, whatever you say Willow," she said in a teasing tone of voice while looking down at the aroused state of Willow's breast showing through her top before turning away and spotting a bright red button on the workbench. "I'll guess I'll just have to find out if it was this button that did it," she giggled and Willow's eyes went wide as she gave up trying to get the gauntlet off.

"You… don't want to push that button Buffy," she stammered as the blond Slayer sensually started fingering the rather comically large button.

"Why, don't you like me pressing your buttons Willow?" she teased and licked her lips while rubbing the button rather suggestively.

"I love you pushing my… I mean pushing that would be bad!" Willow stated turning bright red and thanks to her skimpy top Buffy could see just how far the blush went.

"Maybe I'll just push it and see what happens…" the Slayer purred before sucking on her finger sensually and placing it square on the button.

Willow wide-eyed in terror did the only thing that made sense to her at that moment. With the gauntlet still on her arm she grabbed the Slayer by the shoulder, spun her around and placed a firm kiss on her lips.

At first she was just going to call the blond woman on her bluff and get her way from the button, but then she felt incredibly strong arm wrap around her and the kiss deepened. She could feel Buffy pulling the goggles of her head and freeing her hair from the tight ponytail it had been contained in. She felt her hair falling over her shoulders and then he felt Buffy's fingers running through it making her moan and press herself against the Slayer.

Then it was the Slayer's turn to go wide eyed as Willow grabbed the shorter girl by the bottom. The blond Slayer yelping into the kiss at the feel of cold metal on her posterior as Willow lifted her up onto the workbench. Not looking what she was doing, Willow in her rush placed the Slayer's shapely bottom squarely on the button she'd been trying to prevent her from pushing.

"Emergency shut-down in progress," a mechanical voice stated but Willow was too busy trying to pull Buffy's top of with a gauntlet on one hand to worry about it and she could feel Buffy's hands inside her dungarees.

The lights above them sparked before the lab went dark and giggling moans could be heard from both girls. With the last coherent words heard being; "Oh Willow what took you so long!" Which were followed by Willow's rather loud protest of; "Hey I thought you were straight!" which were drowned out by the sound of wet kissing and ripping fabric of what had been Buffy's new pants.

_**Maybe the end…  
**_

* * *

_Wrote this is a one-shot and I'm currently working on my other story Through Thick and Thin, but if enough people like this I'm all for expanding on this little universe. Just a little hint._


	2. The other Slayer

**The Science of Slaying - Act 2  
Cilia  
**_(Faith visits the laboratory, but wasn't she forbidden from entering?)_

Willow was back in her lab once again. Another day and another invention awaited her. She had her goggles on her head and was back in her faithful dungarees, although they were getting a bit tight around the chest lately. Come to think of it she was sure her white-tank top was had shrunken in the wash and was at least a size too small now and she really should have washed her bra last night as it had been too stinky to wear this morning.

The look was finished off with a messy ponytail and red handkerchief around her neck to hide a rather nasty hickey Buffy had given her last time she'd visited. Sitting at her work desk she tapped her chin and thought out loud.

"What to make today," she wondered to herself as she looked around the laboratory. Her gauntlet now had a brother and they were good to go for whenever they had a Big Bad thing to dispose of. On the wall there was a pair of demon horns that she had mounted there. Buffy had brought them to her as a gift one morning. The blond Slayer had been soaked in gore and grinning like a manic while offering the horns up like a normal person being would give their girlfriend flowers.

"Man Slayers are weird," she said to herself and opened up her laptop. "But I guess flowers wouldn't do well in here, so it's kind of sweet," she mused and her battered, scratched, munch mended and improved laptop came to life with a ping.

The guys in Computer Sciences on the fourth floor would sacrifice a virgin just to get a look at it, but Willow didn't really want a fellow student offered up to her on an altar. Then with a chuckle she thought if any department had enough virgins to go around it was the Computer Sciences one.

"Oh my stars and garters," the red-headed scientist giggle and covered her hand with her mouth. Somebody had been sneaking into her lab she realized because her normal desktop picture of a happy cow had been replaced with a picture of Buffy. A picture of Buffy that was clearly self-taken and the Slayer was sprawled out on what looked to be her dorm room bed wearing just her red bra and panties with the straps down off her shoulders.

"In L.A. emergency love you!" she read out loud what was written on the picture. Written crudely on it with Microsoft Paint she guessed and made a mental note of installing Photoshop on Buffy's computer next time she was in her room.

Then the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she faintly heard the door behind her opening and closing. Years of being the kidnap victim of choice for whatever evil rolled into town and sometimes playing bait on patrols with Buffy had honed her danger reflex to a fine edge. Looking around at what she had at hand she tried to see what could be used as a weapon.

She didn't want to use her beloved laptop as a make shift club, a few pieces of paper wouldn't do much good and neither would her autographed picture of the hosts of Mythbusters. So she carefully picked up her trusty laser pointer. Thinking maybe she could fake it until help arrived or she could sneak over to her Gauntlets of Blasting like Xander had jokingly called them.

"Wow you are so fucking lucky Red have I told you that recently?" a voice asked from behind her just as she spun around with her trusty laser pointer aimed at her intruder. It was in fact painting a red dot right between Faith's breasts. The smirking deputy Slayer was wearing one of her trademark outfits. Tight midriff baring black top and red leather pants so if you wanted to picture her naked it required almost zero brainpower.

"Faith what are you doing here!" she shouted, not taking the red dot off the dark Slayer. The former bad girl had turned into their reluctant ally after Willow had figured out how to wake her from her coma. It hadn't been a popular choice but she'd argued loudly at the time that they needed all the help they could get at Graduation.

"Bored," the dark haired Slayer stated like it explained everything and fingered the red dot still flicking between her full and rounded breasts. "So are you going to point out the parts you like Red?" she asked teasingly and with a frustrated growl the red-haired mechanical wizard clicked the pointer off.

"Didn't you read the sign outside? It clearly has your name written on it," she exclaimed and pointed the younger Slayer towards the door with an indignant frown on her face,

"Yes, but I didn't see my name on it," Faith said innocently while twirling a pen of white-out between her fingers causing Willow to fume as she clicked her laser pointer back on.

"Get out please! You always break something expensive when you're here and I just got done fixing things after Buffy's last visit," she pleaded as the red dot of her laser pen danced across Faith's breasts and flat stomach.

"Look I just wanted to hang out okay? Jesus Red you're way too high strung, we should switch you to decaf," the sultry Slayer joked holding her hands up to show that she wasn't going to touch anything. "You could even tie my hands behind my back if you want to," she then suggested holding them out submissively in front of her and Willow turned red as her hair and the red laser point pointed downwards on Faith's toned body.

"Stop it, or I'll… I'll…. Gah!" the red-headed inventor fumed and tossed her laser pen onto the work bench. "Just stand in that corner and don't touch anything!" she ordered the younger Slayer and waved her towards where the much charred and abused practice dummy rested against the wall.

With Faith looking around the various shelves that lined the walls Willow tried to get back to work. Studying the laser pointer on the bench intently her eyes started to light up. With her blue hazel flaked eyes slowly getting wider and her mouth broke into an almost manic grin. Glancing at Faith who was studying the horns on the wall and she let out a chuckle which the Slayer's sensitive ears picked up causing her to turn around.

"What's so funny?" Faith asked and then raised an eyebrow at the manic look on the young inventor's face. "Okay… that's a new look," she stated as Willow, now just ignoring her, started darting back and forth between shelves and the work bench every so often giggling.

"Red, you alright you've got some serious evil laughter brewing there," Faith commented having heard her fair share of evil laughing in her time as Slayer and during her brief stint as a baddy.

"Muhahaa! I mean yes I'm fine, just don't get in the way and wear these," Willow burst out laughing and threw Faith a pair of dark goggles before she pulled on a pair heavy welders gloves and fired up a plasma torch. Sparks flew and the room got hotter and hotter as she started cutting through what looked to be polished aluminum.

Slowly making her way over to the workbench where Willow was cutting with sparks flying and a manic grin on her face. Her blue hazel flaked eyes were obscured by the thick goggles and the heat was making the red-head sweat, causing the white tank top she had on to cling to her breasts.

"Wow so I can see why Buffy likes you so much," Faith murmured and only received a grunt and a shrug in response from the hard at work red-head. Leaning against the far end of the workbench and crossing her arms under her breasts the Slayer watched the mad inventor of the Scooby Gang hard at work.

She'd always wondered why Buffy had gone for the geeky and sometimes meek Willow instead of herself or any of the hunks that seemed to turn up with almost regular intervals like they lived in some teenage drama series. Not that she minded the hunk parade and she'd helped herself to a few of them, but those flings never became anything solid like Willow and Buffy were trying on at the moment. She'd even entertained the thought of taking Giles for a spin, but her daddy complex didn't run that deep she'd learned. So that was Faith, single, sexually active and loving it.

Now seeing the red-head in her element, madly giggling from time to time whenever she figured something out it was easy to see the fire that burned within the slender red-head and how it could draw you in like a moth to the flame. Stopping her work and looking up, pulling her goggles up and Faith could see the gleaming intelligence shinning out of Willow's eyes. Blue eyes flecked with hazel darted across Faiths' face and a small smile appeared and Faith just knew that something had just clicked into place inside Willow's marvelous mind.

"Sorry I'm not being a good host," the red-head apologize half-heartedly while leaning over to study her work and giving the Slayer a view that was well worth the price of admission. Faith silently offered up a prayer to the Lord above for having been given the dark goggles so her ogling wasn't obvious.

"No, no, it's fun to watch you work," she lamely said, unable to come up with anything better as what brainpower she had was taken up by saving the image of Willow for later use and cursing out Buffy for getting to the smoking hot red-haired beauty first.

"Right, now make yourself useful and turn that," Willow said taking the cut out piece of metal over to an old style rolling press. "Turn it very slowly and don't put too much pressure on it, think you can do that?" she asked in a slow measured voice and then undid her ponytail and shook her mane of flaming red hair free.

"Hey I'm not dumb you know," Faith protest then Willow stretched to work out the kinks in her back after having to bend over to cut the metal. Her white top rode up to just underneath her breasts exposing massive amounts of smooth pale skin through the gaps in her dungarees while her hair now messily yet adoringly framed her face and Faith was for some reason unable to say no.

"But yeah whatever I'll do your heavy lifting," she agreed trying to cover up for her brain shorting out again and she started dutifully turning the crank that powered the press as Willow worked the sheet of metal into a rounded cylindrical shape.

"What you making by the way? Sort of looks like a vibrator right now Red," the tactless Slayer commented and Willow couldn't hide her blush as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"You're so dirty minded! Look just keep turning that," she giggled and then licked her lips sensually whole she motioned at the crank while Faith only grinned and seemed to redouble her efforts.

Making Willow blush had been a favorite past time of hers for years. Although they would never be best buds they got along and Faith knew it was Willow who had been the one who had brought her back from her coma.

They're friendship had taken on the form of an odd type of one-up-manship over the years. Usually Willow would say something so brainy that Faith's only response would be to stare at her and blink her big brown eyes. Meanwhile Faith would get her back by dropping a detailed mention about her sex live or make a pointed and loaded observation like she'd just done and Willow would blush.

"Okay you can stop now. Wow you sure can go for a long time Faith," Willow stated after a while and Faith blinked a few times before breaking out into a throaty laugh with the red-head innocently smiling while a making her way back to her work bench.

"Gee Red if I knew getting you laid would make you this fun I Would have done it myself," the sultry Slayer chuckled while wiping a tear from her eye. "So are you going to tell me what you're making yet?" she asked and leaned over the work bench, putting her best assets on show more to mess with Willow then out of any real sense of flirting.

"It's a secret, now I'll need some thinking time, so could you please come back in maybe … a year?" Willow joked while she started taking her laser pointer apart and Faith just shook her head and pointed at the laptop still open with Buffy as the desktop.

"You just want to rub one in admit it Red," she joked and that earned her a poke to the arm with a screwdriver to which she just winked at the now bright red girl. "Catch you on the flipside Red, don't make a mess," she laughed and slipped past the inventor.

Willow waited until she heard the door behind her close and then looked around to make sure she was alone. Adjusting her tank top, but pulling it down again and tightening up the straps that held her dungarees up she let out a little laugh.

"Wow Slayers are so easy to manipulate, so glad I didn't have to turn that press myself," she giggle to herself and then looked a Buffy's picture on the desktop while pulling her hair back into a tight ponytail.

"Don't worry she won't be getting any of this," she giggled and motioned to her body with the screwdriver before. Her body which she'd used to great effect to trick Faith into manual labor she noted as she went back to making her next greatest invention. Xander would love this one she was sure and she might even add a vibrating function just to mess Faith she decided. Now if she could only get the beam to arch this would be an awesome weapon to use.

* * *

_Right as you may have noticed I'm updating this story. This universe is just to fun to leave alone. No idea if this will be a proper story with plot and stuff. Right now I'm just focusing on building the world and introducing the characters in it. Like you what I did with Faith here. So I guess you could call this a collection of One-shots for now. Anybody want to hazard a guess what Willow is making? _


	3. It's time to meet Xander

**The Science of Slaying – Act 3  
Cilia**

_(It's time to meet Xander and get advice on Slayers)_

Xander Harris had grown used to many strange things in his twenty odd years of life, strange romantic entanglements, somehow surviving several events that would have driven lesser men insane and shaking up with a former demon. Speaking of insane he was sometimes very sure that the woman with her head buried under the hood of his pickup was if not insane really should at least go for a check-up.

"Xander by all that is holy what did you do to this engine?" Willow exclaimed with a shocked look on her face as she looked up from the engine bay of Xander's beaten up pickup. Then absentmindedly rubbing her face and smearing a line of black grease down her left cheek before she turned to her toolbox.

"I don't know it just started smoking yesterday, look you're the mechanical wizard I'm just a carpenter," Xander protested scratching the back of his head. He had learned not to bother too much about his inferior knowledge on various topics. He was a good at what he did and fretting about Willow's superiority when it came to the usual male domain of engines wouldn't accomplish anything.

"You really should just let me put a reactor in here," Willow stated and rummaged through her overflowing and bright red toolbox which held equal amounts of standard tools and items that could horribly maim and mangle.

She was out of her laboratory for once which was something that didn't happen very often. It was a nice warm day and when Xander had called her with his car troubles she had been rather glad for the distraction.

Truth be told when Xander had called she had just finished showing Buffy her latest invention which she refused to call a lightsaber even as Buffy made various lame Star Wars jokes. For some reason the blond Slayer and now her girlfriend had been visiting her often after Faith had popped into her laboratory on account of being bored.

Now she had never had a jealous girlfriend before or a jealous boyfriend for that matter either and she had to admit it felt kind of nice to be wanted. While at the same time it was also a bit annoying because she did like her peace and quiet. So when Xander had called she'd dragged Buffy in her little yellow sundress along. A little jealousy was fine, but the hovering Slayer had been stopping her from doing any actual work.

"Oh no no, no advanced technology in my ride please Willow," Xander protested and was rewarded by the slightly crooked and impish grin Willow often flashed him. The grin that just seemed to say don't you trust my superior skills and one day you will agree.

The red headed inventor was wearing what now remained of her faithful dungarees. Buffy had helped her cut them into a pair of cute yet functional cut-off shorts which showed of the pale young woman's legs. As it would turn out after being given the full account of Faith's visit from the dark Slayer herself Buffy had insisted on getting her girlfriend some new tops that fitted.

"So you think they're gossiping about us?" Willow asked before diving back under the hood of the pickup. The cut-off dungarees ridding up her legs and making Xander gulp as he couldn't help thinking about their little fling a couple of years before.

"Probably or Anya might be driving Buffy to murder, it's always hard to tell with those two," he stated trying to keep his voice even while he was desperately looking around at everything and anything that weren't Willow's legs and her butt.

"Xander Harris, you are looking at my butt aren't you?" Willow asked, her voice muffled slightly because she was almost half-way into the engine bay by that point.

"Would it do me any good saying no and how did you know?" he asked with a laugh as he walked over to the other side of the pickup so he could watch her work.

"Oh I've been getting regular visits from these two girls who are all eyes and no tact," Willow laughed and then gave a triumphant grunt as an uncooperative bolt came loose.

"Well whatever it is you and Buffy are doing together it's working for you Wills," he joked and Willow looked up from what she was doing, a lock of red hair falling in front of her face before she blew it away.

"I'm not giving you any details," she stated flatly and then broke into giggles as Xander's face looked positively crestfallen, like a child who had just been told he couldn't open his birthday presents until everybody was there. There was a bit of an awkward silence as Willow went back to work humming as she undid, inspected and cleaned part after part.

"So how are things with Anya, still getting your Viking on?" she asked out of the blue, causing Xander to jump in surprise and bang his head on the underside of the hood eliciting another stream of giggles from the red-head.

"You sure Faith and Buffy aren't just rubbing on you a bit too much?" he asked rubbing his sore head and checking for blood.

"I said no details, now spill. How is the whole shaking up working for you?" she demanded pointing her spanner at him.

"It's good Wills, real good," he answered with a smile. "It's good to have somebody you know," he went on and thoughtfully looked towards the apartment he shared with Anya.

"Yeah it is," she muttered and started putting her tools away. "Now you sure I can't put a tiny reactor in here?" she asked with another impish little grin and Xander only shook his head, making her pout. "I remember when you used to be fun," she joked and caused him to chuckle.

"Well that's what the old ball and chain does to you," he stated a bit sarcastically and put his hand on her shoulder.

"But honestly Wills are things alright? This whole thing with Buffy happened a bit suddenly," he asked now in full best friend mode and Willow looked up at him and flashed her best smile.

"It's different you know and a bit scary. I mean she is the Slayer, she fights big icky things and what am I? Just a smart girl with a little laboratory in the University's basement," she stated her shoulder slumping a bit.

"Well I think Buffy is lucky to have you, heck we're all lucky to have you , but well she's getting the full package deal," Xander joked and as always immediately lifted Willow's spirit.

"You say the nicest things, I think," she laughed and poked him with her spanner before putting away.

"Well I try my best, just be careful though," he told her sounding genuinely concerned and Willow turned around and raised an eyebrow at him,.

"Is this about you and Faith back in High School?" she asked knowing full well that the dark Slayer had been Xander's first and he had not come out that exchange on the winning side in any way shape or form.

"A little, but I've watched them both for a long time now and they're not like us," he stated while revealing that he was far more observant then his friends often gave him credit for. "I don't mean it as a bad thing, but just be careful okay. There is no lower power setting when it comes to Slayers," he explained and Willow nodded her head.

"When did you become all smart and stuff?" she asked and closed up her toolbox before carefully lowering the hood of the pickup back down. She then leaned into the driver side window and stared the pickup up and the engine came to life with a loud rumble. "It's ALIVE!" she declared before turning the engine of and hopping to the ground again with Xander giving her an unreadable look to which she just shrugged.

"Always been smart, but when hanging out with a couple of Einsteins like you and Giles it's easy to hide it," he joked and Willow again giggled and punched him in the arm. "Hey what was that for?" he asked in mock hurt rubbing his arm.

"She likes to be called a Da'Vinci or an Edison," Buffy answered from behind him causing him to half turn as he found himself trapped between a red-head and a blond and he was sure he'd had this dream before. Buffy was stunning in her short yellow sundress with her hair in playful pigtails and Willow with the black smear on her cheek and wearing cut-off dungarees looked like something out of men's magazine pictorial.

"Oh hi Buffy, didn't see you there. Where is Anya?" he stammered looking about for his girlfriend and he didn't like how the Slayer was grinning at him, it was oddly playful while her stance just screamed protectiveness. He'd learned early in his life to spot a setup and this carried all the hallmarks of one.

"Why what's the matter Xander, aren't we enough for you?" Buffy asked teasingly as Willow suppressed a giggle having noticed his reaction to Buffy's arrival. She had seen how his eyes had in a split second scanned, process and filed away the image of her girlfriend's tanned body barely covered by the almost see-through sundress. Xander wasn't the only one who was good at watching things.

"Yes Xander aren't we enough?" she asked getting in on the fun as Xander was quickly turning redder and his eyes took on the shape of two saucers when Buffy's slender hand rubbed his shoulder and then his bicep while Willow cutely put her arms behind her back and leaned forward a bit, pushing out her chest a little, really testing the sturdiness of her new white cotton t-shirt. Blinking her big blue hazel flaked eyes at him while the neckline of her white t-shirt gave him a glimpse of her green bra and the swell of her pale breasts.

"I... what.. . Well thanks for fixing the car Willow but I better get inside and check on Anya," he blurted out looking between Buffy and Willow and then slipped away from the two temptresses. Once they heard the door slam they both broke down into a fit of giggles.

"Anya asked you to do that didn't she?" Willow asked finally after taking a deep breath and wiping away the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. She usually didn't enjoy tormenting her best friend since first grade, but in all fairness he shouldn't have been checking out her butt.

"Yes she asked me if I could get Xander good and ready and I think we did that don't you?" the blond Slayer giggled then looked at her red-headed girlfriend and wasted no time pinning her against the pickup. Clearly Buffy had also seen the show she'd put on to tease Xander and the Slayer most definitely liked.

"Eep!" Willow responded as she felt Buffy grab her head and plant a searing kiss on her lips. As usual her knees turned to jelly and she opened her mouth to the Slayer's tongue, running her blackened hands over Buffy's soft and silky blond hair. "We're outside," she muttered twirling the pigtails around her fingers once the kissing stopped as even Slayers needed to breath.

"I know," Buffy purred smiling from ear to ear as she hoisted the red-head onto the bed of the pickup and before she could protest she was being pinned down by a hundred and twenty pounds of blond and horny Slayer.

"Oh my…" Willow managed to moan out as she felt Buffy's hand and then arm go down the inside of her dungarees . "Oh my!" she then moaned loudly before Buffy cut her off with another insides-turning-to-goo kiss.

The pickup start rocking slightly as Buffy's hand vanished down into her panties, frilly green ones that matched her bra. She closed her eyes trying to process everything that was going on. Buffy sucking on her earlobe, Buffy's hand between her legs as she clamped her thighs together tightly so the blond couldn't pull her hand away in case she was going to tease her.

"I love you," Buffy whispered into her ear and all she could do was nod her head as her girlfriend pushed two fingers inside her and hooked them causing her to arch up of the bed of the pickup with her eyes flying wide open up.

"Love you… too," she grunted managing to grab onto one of the pigtails in Buffy's blond hair and pulling her down for a kiss as she rode out the waves of pleasures crashing over her body.

Later that day when Xander got into the van with Anya to go shopping and the ex-demon sniffed a few times and then smiled sweetly at her boyfriend.

"Xander why does the car smell like pussy?" she asked bluntly causing Xander to just groan and bang his forehead against the steering wheel.

"Why are you cursing Buffy and Willow aren't they our friends?" Anya asked and rubbed his back lovingly as he swore quietly that sometime and somehow he would get both his friends back for this. A man's car was his palace, his home away from home and not some hook-up spot.

"Xander the smell is making me want to have sex again," the ex-demon then whispered into his ear before lowering her head down onto his lap. Causing him to quickly change his mind from plotting bloody revenge to instead deciding that the girls could borrow his pickup any time they wanted.

* * *

_Author's notes: _

___I still have no clue where this story is going and at the moment it remains a series of loosely contected one shots. Really just wanted to introduce this universe's version of Xander and get them out of the lab a bit. So any requests for further hook-ups or characters you'd like to see?_

_Now as some of you might have noticed I'm not big on staying all that true to the show itself._

_Three reasons for this:_

_First of the show I last watched in 2004 so a long time ago by now and I don't remember it as well as I once did. _

_Second I've read a lot of fan fiction over the years and the lines between the fan fics and the show have become a bit blurred. _

_And finally I like using the characters as archetypes Xander is the loyal and brave friend, Faith is the haunted hero trying to do good, Buffy is the struggling hero who overcomes in the end and Willow is the intelligent ever faithful partner that later breaks out on her own._


	4. Doctor Rosenberg?

**The Science of Slaying – Act 4  
Cilia**

_(Meet the new lab assistant along with Giles and get some sex-advice from Dr. Rosenberg)_

The quiet of Willow's Laboratory rarely lasted for long as both the students and the staff at the university had realized early on. Now as for today's ruckus in her defense she'd been working on what she thought was a perfectly sound theory of non-lethal containment for non-demonic foes or as she called it the NLND Gauntlet Add-on Mark 1. The gist of was that her gauntlet would fire four bands of expanding multipolymer alloy that would expand and wrap around the target thus rendering it immobile. Putting that theory into practice however was proving a bit more difficult especially for her new assistant. Her new assistant's whose shouts could be heard out into the hallway through the door sporting a brand new sign which read: _Willow's Laboratory - No boys allowed!_

"Red I swear to God if you don't get me out of this I'll trash your lab worse than ever before!" an irate Faith shouted as she hopped about with four strips off what looked like faintly blue glowing metal wrapped around her ankles, thighs, shoulders and arms.

"Then stop trying to chase me so I can fix it?" Willow shouted from her hiding place behind the much abused test dummy. Her right arm was encased in the glistening but slightly smoking gauntlet. She'd forgone her usual dungarees after Buffy turned them into shorts. As a matter of fact Buffy's deft work at making them shorter and sexier had come just before a surprise visit from the dean with some visiting big wigs looking to donate money. Which had then resulted in a stern lecture about dress codes. Although the donations had been generous Willow had found out later and the wonders of short shorts and tight tops would apparently never cease. Still after the dean's little chat she had now taken to wearing a white lab coat over a pair of faded blue jeans and green t-shirt sporting a white print of Leonardo's Vitruvian Man on it. As always her faithful goggles rested on top of her mess of red hair.

"Fine," the dark Slayer huffed, also sporting a white lab-coat although in her case over red leather pants and a black spaghetti-strap top. She hopped her way over to the work bench and awkwardly leaned against it. "Well I'm waiting? What's the five by five on this Red?" she asked impatiently while wiggling her in her bonds.

"Well right of the bat the gauntlet misfired a bit," the red head said sheepishly coming out of her hiding place with said gauntlet still on her right arm.

"No shit Sherlock, now how do we get me out of these?" the dark Slayer asked wiggling some more which only seemed to make the metal strips holding her in place get tighter.

"Stop wiggling for one and maybe next time when I'm testing a new feature maybe you shouldn't shout out: Hey Red what does this button do!" the young inventor chastised her new lab assistant while pulling down her goggles again to inspect the bonds across the Slayer's chest. She pushed a button on the side of them and the lenses cycled through green, red, black and clear colors before finally settling on a lightly glowing blue.

"Hey it was either this or get expelled," Faith retorted looking down at the red-head who was now busy studying the seam along the front of the strip of metal wrapped around her.

"And you still haven't said thank you by the way," Willow said looking up, her bemused blue hazel flaked eyes hidden by the now blue tinted goggles.

"Yeah yeah thanks alright there happy? Now stop checking out my goodies and get me out of THIS!" the frustrated Slayer shouted as Willow flashed her impish grin and chuckled.

"Looks like the nano-bonding worked perfectly," she stated and ran her finger down the tiny seam on the now silvery band. "And you can't move without the bonds tightening am I right?" she asked kneeling down around studying the strip of metal wrapped over Faith's stomach and pinning down her arms at the same time.

"Yes I'm very much stuck Red and aren't we getting rather close here?" Faith asked glancing down at the red-head inventor now kneeling in a very compromising pose in front of her. She could feel Willow's hot breath on the exposed skin of her stomach and the mad scientist of the Scooby-Gang was running her fingertip along the bottom of the strip that encircles her. Willow finger was brushing against skin as she looked for any gaps and driving the sensual Slayer slightly out of her mind.

"Get your mind out of the gutter and behave Igor," Willow stated with a crooked grin and pressed another button on her glove and held it up. A blue laser emanating from one of the blue lights on it then started scanning back and forth across Faith's toned stomach. "This is just for science," she added.

"Fine but if Buffy walks in us you're explaining this one and don't call me Igor," Faith muttered closing her eyes and trying to ignore the feel of Willow's hands and fingers as the red-head steadied herself by resting one hand on the on the Slayer's hip.

"Very interesting, seems like they nanonities aren't responding to the signal to release the bonds," Willow muttered and stood up leaving Faith flushed and frustrated. "When was the last time you had sex by the way?" the red-head then asked off handedly while turning on her laptop that now sported a much tamer picture of her and Buffy on the desktop.

"Excuse me?" Faith asked with anger in her voice and her eyes glaring at the young inventor as she started tapping away at her beaten up laptop.

"It's a simple enough question, when did you last have sex?" Willow asked without as much a smirk pushing her goggles up onto her head once again. "I did study some biology and you're showing all the signs of sexual frustration and you can't have run through both the male and female population on campus already?" she asked in a flat tone and Faith started squirming in her bonds.

"Oh you little… wait until I get my hands on you," the Slayer grunted flexing her muscles and applying her considerable strength to breaking the bonds that held her tightly.

"You sure there is no one? What about Giles? I've seen you looking at him," Willow went on tapping the keyboard on the laptop as blue lines danced on the screen and then she pressed a button on her gauntlet and the blue laser scanned Faith from head to toe.

"Hey what was that for?" Faith demanded now blushing bright red at the mention of the British Watcher and still struggling against her bonds with her eyes with a look of wild panic to them.

"Just a full body-scan that's all. I'm thinking that if I make you a profile on one of those matchmaker website I know about maybe you'll get some," the red-head went on and now steam could almost be seen coming from the dark Slayer's ears.

"Oh that's it!" she roared curling herself down into ball before exploding outward with the bonds around her shattering and dissolving into glittering particles as she stood triumphant with her arms raised above her head and breathing heavily.

"Very good now I've got a good upper limit on the type of stresses the bonds can take," Willow stated her voice almost mono tone as she glanced at Faith's victory pose. "But I do mean it Faith get laid please. I can't have you humping my leg while we work," she said taking of her gauntlet and plugging into a recharging cradle on her work bench and the screen of her laptop started displaying Faith's measurements as they got downloaded from the gauntlets onboard computer.

"I, you, what," Faith mumbled trying to figure out what exactly had happened. Then she looked down at her herself still in her victory pose and then at Willow who was again grinning.

"Yes I tricked you, yes the nanoties were working just fine, but I wanted to get a stress test done while we had the chance," she explained while tapping away at furious speed on her faithful laptop.

"Oh… you evil… little fuc…" Faith started but was cut off by the door opening and a turtleneck wearing Giles stepping in with a polite knock as the dark Slayer spun around and her tone changed in an instant to cheerful and downright peppy. "Oh hey G-man I mean Giles," she greeted the Watcher as Willow just shook her head while going over her data.

"Hello Faith, Willow," Giles nodded at both girls as Faith sheepishly scratched the back of her head. Giles gave a bemused look at the busy Willow and the clearly flustered Faith.

"What can I do for you Rupert?" Willow asked still tapping away at her laptop with one hand while holding onto her chin with the other one.

"I think I may have broken your latest gadget you gave me I'm afraid," the Watcher said in an apologetic tone of voice producing what looked like a digital watch.

"Give it here," Willow said reaching out her hand without even missing a beat her other hand taking over the tapping as Faith hovered nervously behind the Watcher biting her lower lip.

"Oh Giles you're my worst enemy did you spill tea on this?" Willow sighed as she stopped typing and pulled up a drawer on her work bench and pulled out a tiny screwdriver. She popped up the back of the watch and brought her goggles back down.

"I don't deal with technology what else can I say in my defense," the always polite Brit stated as he watched the red-head work.

Willow and Giles had always had a good relationship from the very beginnings of the Scooby-Gang. Their mutual love of knowledge and desire to help Buffy had forged a strong bond between the Watcher and the Slayer's best friend. It had been Giles who had encouraged Willow in her early attempts to build gadgets to aid Buffy and it had been among other things his glowing recommendation that had gotten her the lab she now called a second home. Also she was the only one who called him Rupert something that baffled the others, but after time and again helping him out with his technophobia she'd affectionately stated using his first name.

"Just give me a few moments and I'll have it fixed," the red-head stated as she started tinkering with the insides of the watch. The insides of the ordinary looking watch were anything but, a mess of fine circuitry and glowing blue lights that Willow tinkered with.

"So Red what does that thing do?" Faith asking as she looked on over Giles's shoulder and at the same time pressed her lithe body against her Watcher.

"I've been trying to miniaturize the gauntlets main weapon for concealment. In theory this watch should fire one bolt of plasma as a last resort, but Rupert here seems to have somehow fried it by just wearing it," the slightly frustrated inventor explained and again pressed the side of her goggles this time the lenses turning clear and magnifying the tiny parts of the watch's inside for her.

"Yes Willow gives me her latest toys as a form of a stress test," Giles explained as he didn't seem to take notice or offense at the close proximity of his deputy Slayer.

"You have a knack for destroying things Rupert," Willow chuckled and then with a beep the blue lights inside the watch started flashing. "Oh shit, everybody down!" she shouted and hit the deck with Giles acting on instinct and protectively putting himself between Faith and the now ominously beeping watch on the work bench.

"Oh for fuck sake Red!" Faith managed to curse out as she felt Giles push her to the ground, his tall frame protectively sprawled out on top of her and then the watch exploded with a bright flash and blue light filled the room and smoke billowed up from it as Willow first got to her feet.

"Ahem?" she cleared her throat eyeing first the burned remains of the watch on her work bench and then looking down at the floor where she saw that Faith's arms were now wrapped around Giles.

"Oh sorry," Faith squeaked, a rare sound coming from the card-carrying badass Slayer and also not sounding very sincere about her apology as she pushed the Watcher of her with a grunt and the pair got to their feet.

"Rupert, why don't you take Faith for some coffee?" Willow suggested after studying the remains of the watch. "I'm going to call this a day," the red head then added with a grin as Giles dusted himself down with Faith looking everywhere put at them.

"A fine idea," Giles stated looking shocked that he'd been wearing something that powerful around his wrist. "Shall we?" he asked offering the dark Slayer his arm and like a deer caught in the headlights she looked to Willow who just nodded.

"Sure," she nodded sheepishly before catching herself. "I mean lead on G-man anything beats clean-up duty," she laughed and half dragged the Watcher out of the lab only throwing a glance over her shoulder at Willow and winking.

"And finally some quiet," Willow said to herself once the pair had left and she wandered over to the beaten up lazy-e-boy in the darkest corner of the lab. Picking up an old style tape-recorder she started dictating notes.

"My latest attempts at miniaturize of the gauntlet weapon have met with failure due to tea drinking," she spoke wearily into the small recorder. "My attempts to get my assistant laid continue at pace however and…. Eep!" she squeaked as she felt a pair of strong arms grab her shoulders.

"You know sitting in the dark and monologuing isn't a very good guy thing to do right?" a certain blond Slayer purred into her ear and started massaging her shoulders.

"Yeah I know, how long you been here and a little lower please," Willow smiled and then moaned as Buffy worked out the kinks in her shoulders.

"Not long, came when I heard the explosion. So think they'll go for it? It's totally icky by the way," the blond Slayer answered while still rubbing her girlfriend's shoulders.

"Let just see what they do okay," Willow murmured and leaned back in her chair as Buffy leaned down and kissed the top of her head with her breasts perilously close to spilling out of her top.

"Well you are the smart one, so I'll go along with this for now," she conceited to the red-head and then was pulled onto said red-head's lap. "Oh guess it's not just your assistant who needs to get laid," she giggled and then her eyes went wide as Willow claimed her lips forcefully. "Oh wow Willow what's gotten into you," she asked once Willow broke the kiss and she felt a deft fingers urgently and almost forcefully unbuttoning her jeans.

"Pickup… revenge…" Willow muttered and smirked as she stuffed her hand down the front of Buffy's lacey blue panties causing the blond Slayer to arch against it.

"Willow what… revenge? Oh god," Buffy moaned and her eyes rolled back into her skull as the red-head's nimble fingers found all the right spots between the blond girl's legs in record time.

"So smooth today you a naughty Slayer," the red-head chuckled with her impish grin plastered on her face. "Now how will you escape the latest trap of the evil Dr. Rosenberg, Miss Summers?" she asked in her best evil voice before giving a laugh while at the same time burying two fingers inside her girlfriend's moist sex.

"You got… me this time… Doctor Rosenberg…" the blond bombshell managed to groan out just as Willow hooked her fingers and rubbed something deep inside her. After that all she saw was stars, all she heard was Willow coaxing and teasing voice saying; "One more" and on the floor the tape-recorder kept turning.

* * *

_Author's notes: There seems to be the rhythm to these little scenes doesn't there? Introduce a character, Willow does something smart and then has sex with Buffy. Hope you guys liked this one and I know Faith and Giles is icky to some, but hey this is written to be different. Also guess Buffy was lying to Faith about that whole roleplay thing! :P  
_


	5. The Watcher Steps up

**Science of Slaying – Act 5  
Cilia  
**_(Science versus Magic or how Giles had to step up)_

Willow ignored the screaming teenagers rushing past her and flexed her fingers and then curled them into fists. She was wearing her white lab-coat this time over a pair of black cargo-pants and a purple turtle neck and yes she was hiding behind an over-turned table at the Bronze as a pitched battle raged all around her. She had her trusty goggles covering her eyes. They were glowing slightly green on their night-vision setting to compensate for the lack of light in the club. Of course she was wearing hear trusty gauntlets now nicknamed her reluctant lab assistant Faith as Spanky and Blasto.

The night had started out normal enough. Buffy had kissed her goodbye before borrowing her faithful lab assistant for some patrolling. Not long after the two Slayers had left her lab her trusty laptop had started beeping with reports of a major disturbance at the Bronze.

Ever since she had hacked into the Sunnydale's Police Department systems in her second year of High School she'd kept tabs on their communications. Then over the years she had slowly expanded her network to such a degree that now a days almost nothing happened in Sunnydale without her knowing about it.

She had arrived at the scene of what could be best described as total carnage with the two Slayers battling a battalion of vampires sent by the latest Supreme Evil out to make its mark on the town, county, state, country or world. It was hard to keep track sometimes.

Now that she was on the scene however she was regretting her spur of the moment act of bravery. For years she had stayed in the lab and provided intelligence. However since she'd taken her relationship with Buffy to the next level, she had been feeling cagey whenever the blonde Slayer was out and about fighting the good fight.

"Stupid gloves, stupid prep time," she cursed at the gauntlets encasing her pale hands finally came to life with a low hum. "Right go time," she said taking a deep breath and in true action movie style rolling out of her cover. To anybody looking she was sure it didn't look half as graceful as it did in her mind.

She fully acknowledged that she'd never been a fighter and probably never would as confident in the thick of things as Buffy or even Xander. At the start of the Scooby-Gangs misadventures she'd been more at home in the library researching and the most danger she would purposefully get into would be playing the role of vamp-bait on patrols with Buffy.

Now older and much better armed she felt it was time she got to try her hand at kicking some demonic backside too. Now granted she knew that Xander and Giles were on call as back-up on any given night, but Buffy had never said anything about her not helping out.

With her quick eyes scanning the scene through the night-vision lenses she saw Buffy and Faith busy double teaming a very grotesque demon that looked like something straight out of Japanese comic with lots of tentacles. Making a quick mental note to delete her collection of said comics from her laptop she also noticed that Xander had arrived wielding a chainsaw in true carpenter style with Anya behind him shouting out what to kill next. The pair stopped every so often to herd the teenagers who frequented the club out the doors and away from the melee.

Finally there was Giles in all his British glory standing on top of the stage. Blasting magic from his hands at the vampires trying to climb the stage to get to the all-girl band that had been performing that night and whose members where now huddled together behind the drums.

Getting to her feet she rushed towards the stage deeming it in most need of her talents, pointing the palms of the gauntlets behind her she let out a quick burst of blue plasma that hurled her onto the stage much to Giles's dismay.

"Willow what in the name of all that's-" he stopped and kick a vampire in the face and then for good measure threw a fireball in its face. "-holy are you doing here?" he finished his question without missing a beat.

"I'm here to help of course Rupert," she replied cheerful sporting her crooked impish grin before steadying her right arm and firing a bolt clear through three dumbfounded vampires. The aiming aid she'd built into her goggles helping her to shoot straight for the heart. "Sweet!" she giggled.

"This isn't target practice Willow!" the Watcher said in a scolding tone, but with a look of concern on his face as every member of the gang cared deeply for Willow. She was like a sister to all her team mates. That is all but Faith who had sometimes very un-sisterly thoughts about her and of course now Buffy who had graduated to girlfriend status.

"I can handle it," she protested grumpily and her gauntlets whirred to life as she stood up straighter and with both hands stretch out. Two compartments at the sides of the gauntlets popped open and sprayed the vampires with jets of high pressurized holy water driving them back before snapping back shut

"If you say so, but we'll talk about this later," the Watcher grudgingly admitted as he heard the girls' that had been playing on the stage before the attack scream in terror. He spun around and blasted away the vampire who had been trying to sneak in for an easy snack.

After Willow had tried and failed at mastering the magical arts it had fallen to Giles to step up and fill that void in the Scooby Gangs' roster. With Willow's unwavering support the Watcher had revisited much of what he'd learned in his youth and harnessed it for the good of the group. Even though his place was among the ancient tomes and working at the Magic Box he could quite often be found blasting away at vampires with both fire and ice if the need arose.

With a triumphant shout from Xander the lights came back on in the Bronze and lifting her goggles quickly so not to be blinded Willow could see that the vampires were high tailing out it the back where they met with Buffy's stake, Faith's fists and Xander's chainsaw. That left her and Giles alone on the stage with the very grateful band members, well grateful towards the tall British man with the sexy accent at least.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," the lead singer of the band babbled as she hugged Giles tightly. The busty blonde was soon followed by the nubile bodies of the bassist, guitarist and drummer all being pressed against the befuddled Watcher while Willow hid her snicker behind her gauntleted hand. Spotting this the Watcher grinned at her and whispered something to the lead singer and before she knew it Willow was swamped under a pile of girly flesh.

"I'll get you for this Rupert!" she swore in her best evil villain voice as the busty blonde leader of the band was yanked of her like a misbehaving kitten and she could see Buffy holding her by the scruff of the neck.

"Hands off," Buffy said sweetly, but there was an underlying tone of possession to her sweetness and she was too Willow's trained eye was clearly still high on the post-fight adrenaline rush and not quite her polite self. The band members taking Buffy's suggestion to heart quickly retreated towards the doors with Faith waving them goodbye while slipping her arm around Giles.

"Thanks," Willow coughed glad to be free of the female pile she'd been buried under. Now she might be a crazed inventor with a slight evil scientist streak to her who liked the ladies, but she was an exclusive and strictly one Slayer kind of mad scientist.

"Don't mention it," Buffy grinned giving her a quick peck on the lips which always made Willow blush and giggle when they were out in public.

"Buffy you're kind of staring at me," Willow giggled as the Slayer's hand rested on her hips and she found herself wrapping her arms, gauntlets and all, around the petite blonde.

"Sorry just seeing you all action woman is a new thing," Buffy explained and Faith laughed while leading Giles away from the pair.

"Come on Watcher-man let's see if we can't find where those girls parked their van," the dark Slayer joked while half dragging the silent but not protesting Watcher along with her. Then as if on cue some rather cheesy slow-dance music started playing and single spotlight hit the stage.

"You two have fun we're off!" Xander shouted from the back of the Bronze and before Willow could give him a peace of her mind her Xander shaped best friend and his former-vengeance-demon girlfriend where gone.

"Just you and me now," Buffy purred and started swaying back and forth with her arms around the brilliant red-head.

"Yeah, but I feel a bit over equipment for a slow dance," Willow giggled and then with an evil grin squeezed Buffy's firm butt with her gauntlets causing the blonde Slayer to jump. Her grin spread into a full blown smile and the gauntlets whirred to life once more and she boldly picked Buffy up from the floor.

"Oh my," the blonde giggled as she felt herself being spun around. "Made some upgrades again uh?" she asked with a raised eyebrow only to be shut-up by Willow's lips pressing on hers.

"It's not designed for long term use but yeah upgrades," the red-headed scientist mumbled into the kiss before being cut off by a pink tongue wiggling its way into her mouth.

"Willow big and strong now uh?" Buffy joked breaking the kiss and was rewarded by a gauntlet powered spank which caused her to yelp out and Willow to break into a manic little laugh before delivering another echoing slap to the Slayer's shapely behind.

"Oh I'll get you for that-" Buffy growled but was cut-off by an even more heated kiss from her fiery haired girlfriend who was clearly revealing a new side to herself.

Both their faces flushing and too caught up in the kissing neither girl noticed as the whirring gauntlets sputtered and finally giving up the ghost causing Willow to yelp as she fell backwards into the drum kit with Buffy landing square on top of her.

"And here we are again," the red-head mirthfully commented as the blonde slayer blew a lock of her hair from her face. Her blue hazel flaked eyes met Buffy's green orbs. The Slayer's eyes were shinning and playful. "Eep!" she managed to squeal out as her gauntlets' were pinned above her head.

"So my Willow likes to spank uh?" the blonde purred causing the red-head to gulp. "Well remember your little revenge the other day? Well now it's my turn," the Slayer purred with a predatory grin on her face.

"He-here at the Bronze… in public…. God…" Willow tried to protest, but protests quickly gave way to moans as Buffy moved so fast that she barely even registered her girlfriend's hand slipping into her cargo-pants.

"Yes here… now… because you're mine," the blonde giggled before giving Willow's over-heating sex a light spank causing the red-head to arch of the floor.

"Buffy!" Willow moaned out a bit loudly as she opened her legs up and then the world exploded around her as she felt Buffy kissing and suckling at the side of her neck and the Slayer's deft fingers found their target.

Sometime later the pair came bursting out of the backdoor of the Bronze into an empty alley. Looking at each other and giggling madly then sprinted down the alley as a pair of Sunnydale's finest shouted at them to stop in the name of the law. The police had finally arrived and apparently there were laws against spanking your girlfriend in public, even if she'd just made you orgasm.

* * *

_Author's notes: The person who guesses what cartoon character inspired Willow's look in this act gets a cookie. Second sorry for the lack of updates on all my stories, but been on holiday. Finally I'm still working on the original premise of these one-shots i.e. Willow without Magic and for me it made sense for Giles to step up sort to speak._


	6. Willow has a rocketship

**The Science of Slaying – Act 6  
Cilia**

_(Willow has a rocket-ship or Faith can be awkward too)_

Willow smoothed down her dress and checked herself in the cracked mirror that hung on the back of the door to her laboratory. Somebody and she suspected it was Faith or Xander had drawn an Einstein style hair and mustache on the glass in black permanent-marker on it while back and the top corner was cracked after an experimental flash grenade attachment to her gauntlets had been more bang then flash.

A bottle of red-wine and flowers rested on her workbench looking very out of place among her tools and weapons. She'd opted for a modest knee-length green dress, not too much cleavage and she'd even done her hair. Her usually messy mane of fiery red hair was combed out and straightened.

"Okay breath Rosenberg, this is easy just a dinner with Joyce and Dawn you've met them before remember," she told her own nervous reflection and for the eight time she adjusted her bra so it didn't look like she was flaunting. Leaning against the mirror she banged her head against the already cracked glass as she silently reminded herself to keep it together and not under any circumstances bang Buffy in her old room. You want to bang Buffy in her old room awesome, the Faith like voice in her head cheered her on.

"Please somebody try to take over the world. Please somebody try to take over the world," she muttered as she turned to her workbench rubbing her sore forehead. She glanced at her silent laptop which was now sporting a new desktop background of the entire Scooby Gang. Well almost the entire gang there was Giles trying to run into frame and Faith was blurred because she'd been motioning and telling him to hurry before the timer on the camera ran out.

Her faithful but much abused computer wasn't any help showing nothing. Not even a suspicious mugging so she let out a low groan when she saw somebody had stuck a Batman logo sticker on of her gauntlets.

"Batman pff I'm Irongirl or Science Lass," she chuckled as she picked up and inspected the bottle of red wine she was going to give to Joyce along with the flowers Rupert had assured her would be a tasteful choice.

The red-headed and slightly manic inventor was well aware that one side-effect of her genius and the isolation that came with slaving away in the lab at all hours; was that she was sometimes horribly socially inept. Give her demons, vampires, demi-gods or full blown deities she'd just flash her crocked impish grin and try to figure out how to kill it with Science! Sitting down for dinner with her girlfriend's family was a far more frightening prospect then any creature from heaven or hell knocking on her door.

"Earth to Red, come in Red!" rang in her ears making her jump and grab the nearest weapon at hand. Spinning around she pointed the bouquet of rather lovely flowers straight at her grinning lab assistant and in general the bane of her existence.

"Damn it Faith I'm putting a bell on you," she exclaimed with one hand over her heart as she steadied her breathing as the flowers now hung limply by her side. The dark haired Slayer merely grinned and shrugged. "And why are you wearing a tweet suit? A very tight tweet suit! Do you even have a top on? Bra?" the red-head asked in quick-fire succession after regaining her senses.

"Oh you like I, it's all part of my cunning plan to show Giles that I can be just as stuffy as he is," the Slayer laughed and did a little twirl and Willow let out a groan born of her long-suffering acquaintance with the young woman. The suit was really just the jacket and the pants all tailored tight with the jacket buttoned up. Willow couldn't tell if Faith was topless underneath or merely wearing a very low-cut top.

"It looks very good on you Faith, but what on Earth or in Hell for that matter made you think this was a good idea and isn't it itchy?" she asked glancing at the clock before nervously tidying up her workbench when she saw it was almost go time. Picking up her gauntlets and then putting them down and shaking her head. Arriving heavily armed would make her feel better, but definitely not make a good impression.

"I dunno Red I just felt like having some fun," Faith answered scratching her leg and then under her amble breasts because the material was, like anybody whose worn tweet knows, itchy. Turning around the Slayer started rummaging through one of the shelves that lined the lab's walls. Again just shaking her head Willow picked up her offerings to the altar of the mother-in-law. Got to stop thinking of her as that you've not even been dating Buffy that long, the little Giles sounding voice in her head reminded her. Hearing her inner-Giles she turned to face Faith briefly wondering if the Slayer was wearing underwear and if she was not making mental notes on testing the Slayer's pain threshold at some point.

"Well sooner or later you either got to make good all this Giles flirting or just leave the poor man alone," she told the Slayer turned around and put on a pair of black rimmed glasses which made Willow have to struggle not to giggle.

"Do I look smart yet?" she asked ignoring the inventor's statement and adjusting the specs before blinking a few times. "Wow everything is so much brighter, what gives Red?" she asked looking at her hand in amazement.

"Ah those things, I was toying around with making something to help you guys see better at night. The lenses are Nano-treated to amplify ambient light, but the process took too long and well wearing glasses while fighting isn't really optimal," Willow babbled of her explanation of how the ordinary looking glasses worked. She'd bought them at the super-market and they were just normal reading glasses with liberal amounts of science applied to them. She'd built the technology into her goggles later on of course, but the prototype had been left discarded, that is until Faith had now found it.

"Cool! In the words of Edison: Stolen!" Faith laughed and skipped past Willow in a very un-Faith-like manner and then she laughed when it elicited the customary groan from the red-head. "Watcher-man is going to have a fit when he sees me," she laughed which made Willow ball her hands up into fists.

"Stop it right there," the red-head's voice cracked like a whip and Faith froze by the door practically frozen in mid-skip. She slowly turned around and was met with the much feared resolve-face.

"Just how serious are you about Giles?" the red-head asked, her tone icy while walking up to Faith with a bottle of wine in one hand and the flowers in the other.

"Co- Come on Willow you know me, it's just harmless fun right?" Faith managed to stammer out as there was something slightly scary about how Willow was staring at her.

After signing up as Willow's lab assistant to earn some desperately needed credit and keep her place on campus. The younger half of the Slayer pair had come to realize a couple of things about the red-head.

First of all Willow was smart. Like super-smart and could probably think of ways to take any of them down in five seconds flat. That was if she hadn't already thought of those ways just because the idea popped into her head.

Second she was protective of her friends and few ranked higher on that scale then Giles who had been a father figure to both Willow and Buffy. So when Willow was mad at you. You listened.

"Rupert," Willow started but then stopped herself as if remembering only she called Giles that so she started again. "Look Giles is my friend Faith. He's a good man. Now I don't care if you two bump-uglies or what not. Just don't do this if it's just for fun, he deserves better than that don't you think?" she asked with a pointed look.

Taking of her 'borrowed' glasses the younger Slayer seemed to deflate a little bit before raising her head and smiling shyly which made Willow take a step back wide-eyed. Faith rarely was shy or coy about anything as blunt and forward were more her thing.

"Yeah he is a good guy. It's just that well he's like smart and sophisticated and I don't know how to do either of those," she admitted and the resolved look on Willow's face softened slightly. She understood now that the younger woman simply didn't know any other methods to get the Watcher´s attention. Well no other methods that wouldn't give him a heart-attack and send him into a state of British-romantic-comedy-movie-style mutterings.

"The suit is cute, the glasses maybe a bit too much. Look try to just oh I don't know talk to him?" the red-head stated and guided the Slayer out of the lab. Stopping to turn off the lights and then pressing her eye against the retinal scanner that set the security system. "Password: Buffy's Tight Butt," she whispered and blushed at the sound of Faiths' barely contained laughter. "Not a word or I'll use you to test out my rocket-ship," she grumbled.

"Hey we're five by five Red and hold on! You have a rocket-ship?" Faith asked her eyes gleaming at the thought of something big with the potential go boom.

"Just the plans at the moment, but if you hurt Giles or tell anybody about my password I swear to Einstein I'll send you on a one way trip Alpha Centuri when it's completed," Willow said sweetly although she was sporting her mad scientist grin and padded Faith on the head. "See you tomorrow Miss WI," she said jokingly with her impish grin in full force before turning briskly on her heel clearly deeming the conversation over.

"Hey what does WI mean?" Faith called after the skipping inventor with a huge smirk on her face as Willow walking away was always a fun thing to watch. Not that she'd ever say that out loud anymore not after seeing Buffy go near feral at the last person who had tried to flirt with the red-head and Willow been clueless of course.

"Watcher Issues!" the said red-head shouted back laughing without turning around. Leaving the slayer slack-jawed and wondering if her friend was serious about; one having a rocket-ship in the works and two if watcher issues were a real thing. Knowing Willow it was probably safe to assume yes on both those questions.

A few hours later at a little past midnight Willow was humming happily and stroking Buffy's blonde hair, they were on the floor of the Slayer's old bedroom. Clothes were strewn about and both girls where nude and a breeze blew in through the open window cooling down their glistening bodies.

"It was sure nice of your mom to offer us the room," the red-head giggled still a bit tipsy as she'd hit the red wine hard to calm her nerves.

"Yeah but why the floor?" Buffy asked out of breath as she started licking between Willow's breasts causing the red-head to moan before biting her lower lip. She loved how her girlfriend would recover in no time and just happily let her lay there while she did all the work.

"It's embarrassing…" the red-head inventor moaned and ran her fingers through the Slayer's silky blonde hair.

"Tell me," the Slayer purred and ran her tongue like cat over a hardened nipple causing the exhausted Scientist body to arch to life.

"Remember when we had sleepovers… in High School?" Willow moaned and pulled Buffy's head closer to her heaving chest. Her eyes fluttering as she was tired and sore but her body kept demanding more of the Slayer's tender attention.

"Oh did you want to ravish me uh?" the blonde chuckled as she felt herself being pushed down the red-head's toned body and she teasingly resisted as she waited for an answer.

"I wanted to touch your boobs so bad! You had sorry I mean have such great boobs," Willow mumbled blushing bright from embarrassment and arousal and she was rewarded with Buffy's sweet laughter and the touch of lips against her heated core.

"Oh Willow you're just so sweet sometimes…" the Slayer said placing a gentle kiss between her girlfriend's legs causing her to arch her hips up. "My little sparkplug," she laughed and just as she was about to taste the fruits of her efforts the door flew open. A pissed off pajama wearing Dawn Summers froze mid rant.

"There are people trying to sleep so would you two…" she managed to get out in that indignant anger only teenagers are capable off before covering her eyes with her arm. "Gah it burns!" she shrieked waving her other hand as if she was trying to dispel some sort of illusion. Willow barely aware of anything but Buffy's head between her legs barely head enough rational thought left but she did try to pull the sheets on the bed over them.

"Mom Buffy is like… ewwww doing stuff to Willow!" the younger Summers sibling shouted as Buffy was already hopping around on one foot trying to get her panties back on. Three things that Willow could see that could be problematic were that the panties more of a thong really were the wrong way around, they weren't Buffy's and there was a bite mark on Buffy's left butt-cheek.

"She's my girlfriend mom I can do what I like to her," the Slayer shouted before blushing at her own words. In seconds the sisters were in a heated shouting match about which was more annoying as Willow just groaned and hit herself under the sheet she'd pulled over her nude form.

I told you so, the Giles voice in her head laughed. Oh it was fun you stupid goody-two-shoes, the Faith voice replied. Don't make me come over there, the Giles voice replied in a teasing tone the real Giles would never use. You couldn't handle all this, the Faith voice replied in an equally sultry tone and Willow let out a groan and wondered how Alpha Centuri was this time of year.

* * *

_Author's notes: Yeah I've been asked about the whole Faith/Giles thing I've got going as a subplot here. Look just don't ask! I used that pairing long ago and I've always found it cute. Also I'm sort of setting them two up as the devil and angel on Willow's shoulder as you can see. Yes she has some issues in this AU, but them sort of flirting just makes that all the funnier to me._


	7. Dawn in the lab

**The Science of Slaying – Act 7  
Cilia**

_(Dawn in the lab or dawn in the lab)_

There was a knock on the laboratory door that jolted Willow from her slumber. She'd been sleeping slumped against her workbench while precariously perched on a tiny stool with her arms serving as a make-shift pillow. Wiping away the drool running down her chin she looked through half-closed eyes around for any sign of what time it was.

A monitor labeled 'Outside conditions p.s. get some sun bitch' by Faith had been set up in the far right corner of the lab and it indicated that it was indeed morning as it showed a live image of the University's campus in beaming sunlight with students rushing to classes. There was another knock on the door and the inventor took desperate measures and slapped herself to force herself awake.

"I'm coming…" she croaked out as she realized her throat had gone dry. She went fumbling around for a can of energy drink, destroying a massive yet well-built pyramid of cans in the process, before finding an opened one. Just as she popped open the nectar of life there was there was a third knock on the door.

Checking what she was wearing she groaned after taking a long swig from the can of Ruby Ram. The mad creator of the Scooby's gadgets and gizmos was wearing fluffy bunny slippers because they kept Anya out of the lab, a pair of grey sweatpants that hung of her hips and a cute little, well technically too small, pink top she'd borrowed from Buffy. It was an outfit that would not make for the best impression to anybody aside from Buffy or maybe Faith. She pulled her lab coat on and at the fourth knock she lost her temper as it made her jump and spill her energy drink down herself.

"What is it?" she roared yanking the door open and froze when she saw the terrified face of Dawn looking up at her. Having not checked herself in the mirror Willow had failed to notice that her hair had taken on truly einsteinium proportions by sticking up and out in all directions. That along with the dark circles under her eyes, the red energy drink now staining her lab-coat and top and a pale face had most likely made poor Dawn think that her sister's girlfriend was now a vampire.

"Oh god I'm so sorry Dawn," Willow apologized straight away and blushed a bit at her own outburst and the young girl just nodded her head.

"Can… can I come in?" the younger Summers sister asked and peaked into the lab with a worried look on her face. Heavy machine parts took up almost every available floor space and what looked like a half-built portal of some kind took up an entire wall. Dawn had been around long enough to know what a portal looked like half-built or not.

"Sure… sure come in," Willow nervously nodded her head and tried to force her hair back down to no avail before just giving up. Her mind running through a myriad of scenarios that would explain Dawn being here. She remembered Buffy visiting the lab after her patrol so it couldn't be something to do with her at least which made her a little bit less worried. The visual and audio memory of Dawn catching them in the act in Buffy's old room came floating to the front of her mind and she hoped to god the young woman wasn't here to talk about that.

While Willow was lost inside her own head Dawn was gingerly stepping around the bulky equipment and looking afraid to even brush against some of it. It wasn't until Willow snapped too, almost if remembering she had a guest, and brushed off a beaten up chair for the girl to sit on that she seemed to relax a little bit.

"First time in the lab right? Sorry I forget sometimes," Willow asked not quite remembering if the younger Summers had been here before or not. To be honest whenever she tried to think of Dawn it felt like there was a hole in her mind. Shaking of the thought and deciding that if she had been in the lab before then she'd been on her best behavior and not touched anything. Willow always remembered who touched her buttons.

"Yeah I think I would remember being in here," Dawn laughed and perched herself on the offered chair, nervously smoothing down her black band t-shirt and kicking her legs. "So about you and Buffy…" she started and Willow couldn't contain the groan that escaped her lips as she turned around and leaned over the workbench.

"Look I know you really don't want to talk about it, but it's been bugging me a lot and whenever I try to talk to Buffy about it we just end up fighting," the young brown haired girl stated in an almost pleading tone.

Making one last attempt to flatten down her wild hair Willow gave a long sigh and turned around, a understanding smile on her face as she pulled her stool with her and sat down in front of her girlfriend's little sister.

"Right what you want to know?" she asked already dreading the questions, but she pulled on her trusty resolve face and steeled herself. If she was going to be in a relationship with Buffy and maybe one day master genetic engineering to a point where she could make a little red-headed girl with Buffy's beautiful eyes she would have to learn to talk to kids, well teens, Dawn hated being called a kid.

"Wow you space out a lot don't you?" Dawn giggled waving her hand in front of the dazed and silly grinning face of Willow who again seemed to snap back to reality.

"Sorry you caught me rather early and only on my first can," Willow huffed rather upset about being caught unprepared as she reached for another can of Ruby Ram and popped it open. Still giggling a bit and grinning Dawn just nodded.

"Can I have one of those?" she asked eyeing the energy drink and Willow stopped mid-chuck and shook her head with her lips still on the can. "Aww so you're not going to be the cool sister-in-law," the younger woman mock pouted causing Willow choke a bit and some of the red liquid came shooting out of her nose.

"I'm starting to see what Buffy must suffer through," the red-head said while coughing and wiping the energy drink of her face before throwing the can into an overflowing trash-bin marked recycling and in black marker underneath she'd written spare aluminum.

"Sorry you are just so jumpy," the teenager apologized or at least Willow thought she was apologizing, she could never tell. There was a long silence and silence was good because it gave Willow's time to sort things out in her brain. The tiny hamsters all jumped on their wheels inside her head and started spinning her agile mind into motion. When Dawn finally broke the silence the red-head was sure she was ready for anything.

"Why Buffy?" Dawn asked and Willow's hopes of being ready for anything faded in an instant. She'd been planning to answer the usual question of how did you know that you liked girls? Is it different with girls than boys? To which the answer was hell if she knew anymore or something along the more sexually focused questions. But the insightful little sister of her lady love had totally blindsided her.

"I… that is I mean…" the red-headed inventor stammered. "She gives me warm fuzzies?" she half said half asked to which Dawn just cocked her head to the side and gave her a look of; do better or else.

"Fine, fine, it's because she's always been there for me. It's because whenever I've been down here too long she comes and drags me up for air," she said her smile growing with each word she said. "She accept all the crazy stuff that I do, she'll listen to be talk about the Higgs Boson and then kiss me on the head right here," she said and pointed to the middle of her forehead. "And say how did I get such a smart girlfriend," she finished her look was almost dreamy.

Dawn listened and watch with a knowing little smile as Willow seemed to slip into her own mind again. Deciding that she'd heard enough mushy stuff she grinned and dropped the tease-bomb on the red-head.

"And I could see and hear that the sex is great right?" the teenager asked with a wide smile on her face and Willow's face well and she started babbling almost instantly.

"Oh no it's just, what I mean it's great, but no bad, bad thoughts Dawn, how much did you see? You shouldn't have seen, not when she does that thing with her fingers and strength and…" the red-head's babble-stream was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It's cool Willow, it really is," Dawn said in an even voice, smiling at her the red-head now. "I don't care what you do even if some of it sounded really cool. I just wanted to know why Buffy," she finished and Willow gave a firm nod looking a bit embarrassed.

"So no… experimental urges then?" Willow asked slowly almost nervously and now it was time to Dawn to fumble with her words a bit.

"Well mayb…. I mean eww and well it looked cool and stuff but," the younger woman sputtered a bit and Willow just put her hand on her arm.

"Hey if you ever need to ask just come to by okay or try talking to Buffy. Just don't ask Faith or Anya okay?" she stated firmly and gave Dawn's arm a reassuring squeeze and the younger Summers nodded her head.

"Is it… as good as you two made it sound?" she asked blushing bright red and looking down only to see Willow's bunny slippers which made her giggle.

"It is when you're doing it with somebody you love yeah," Willow said and put her finger under Dawn's chin and made the girl look at her. "But only with somebody you love you understand me?" she asked and again Dawn nodded.

"I should be going before mom figures out that I'm not in school," she said and Willow eyes lit up as she held up her finger.

"I can sort that out for you," she exclaimed a bit too loudly and started darting about the laboratory with Dawn watching and looking a bit worried.

"I can like just walk you know, it's not far and I have a bus pass," she tried to protest but Willow was in full mad scientist mode.

Dragging thick power-cables from the various bulky power generators scattered around the lab towards the half-doughnut shaped portal she started plugging them in and each one sealed in with a loud hiss and a click. Dawn curious about what was going on snuck closer to watch as Willow raced past her dragging a thin cable from the half-circle to her laptop.

"So this is what a portal to school?" she asked as she looked over the red-heads shoulder with her eyes straining to keep up with the speed of the red-head´s typing and information scrolling across the screen.

"Yeah sort of, here put this on," Willow said and handed the teenager a welder's mask as she pulled on her own goggles. "You might want to duck," she said with an impish grin on her face as she typed in a nine letter sequence and hit enter.

The power generators around the lab start coming to live one by one. The power surged towards the portal that as two quarter-circles rose up from the bottom half and completed the circular frame with the metal scrapping against the ceiling of the lab. Willow was typing at a furious pace as Dawn half ducked behind the workbench holding the mask to her face.

"I could just take the bus," Dawn shouted as all the air in the lab started being sucked towards the portal. The lights dimmed and there was a growing hum of power in the room. "Honestly its cool Willow, I'll just walk," Dawn kept trying to shout but Willow's hair was standing on ends now and so was hers. There was a crooked impish grin on the red-head's lips and Dawn could swear she heard chuckling.

With a loud explosion a blue shimmering disk filled the portal's frame and Dawn, still holding the mask to her face, could see Sunnydale High School shimmering just behind the disk. Standing up amazed at what she was seeing she took a step towards the portal, but then the power generators couldn't support the portal any longer and it all came to a stop with a loud whooshing sound. Both Willow and Dawn were thrown back onto the floor and the lights went off in the lab.

There was silence for the longest time before Dawn just stated laughing. "You are so cool!" she shouted as Willow staggered to her feet still chuckling. The laptop providing the only light in the lab until a few keystrokes from the mad red-haired scientist brought them back.

"Can we do that again?" Dawn asked with laughter in her voice as Willow offered her a hand and hauled her off the floor.

"Maybe next time, but how about I drive you to school first?" she asked and pulled her goggles off.

"Dressed like that, pass," Dawn laughed and half turned for the door. "Thanks for the talk and the science show, but I'll just take the bus," she said giving Willow a quick hug and then she was gone before Willow could say anything. Turning to a burnt out generator she started muttering about how she should have built the fusion reactor first before the portal.

A few hours later she was still working not really noticing the time going by and a box of half-eaten Chinese-food that Faith had dropped off as part of her role as assistant sat on the workbench. She'd changed into a pair of well-worn jeans and a white top, her hair still wild and sticking out, her hands were almost black with and there was a dark smudge on her left cheek.

"You tried to teleport my sister to school?" Buffy's voice demanded making Willow jump and drop the screwdriver she was using which then rolled under the heavy power generator. Turning around slightly she saw her girlfriend dressed in a white blouse, a black pencil skirt and black heals with her hand on her hip. The blonde hair she loved so much was curled and flowing over the Slayer's shoulders and she'd be turned on if she didn't know she was in trouble.

"Maybe a little," she meekly answered holding her hands up in surrender as the Slayer seemed to be quite put off with her. "It didn't work, not enough power you see, burnt out the generators before I could establish a stable event horizon," she quickly added and Buffy let out a groan rubbing her face.

"Willow you can't do stuff like that," she muttered and could see that her scatter-brained girlfriend's eyes darted between her face and the generator which the screwdriver had rolled under. Sighing she squatted down and lifted the heavy piece of equipment up. "Go on and get it. I know you're impossible to speak to you when you're like this," she said and Willow gave a grateful little smile and retrieved her tool.

"Now put it away," Buffy told her calmly and put her hand over Willow's that was already itching towards the generator again. "And let's talk okay?" she asked and Willow nodded allowing her girlfriend to guide her to the couch that had been dragged into the lap a while back and sometimes served as their bed for the night.

"Yeah talk, talking is good," Willow muttered and let Buffy pull her down onto the couch. Sitting on the Slayer's lap her hazel-flacked eyes met Buffy's. Taking a deep breath Buffy gathered her thoughts and not for the first time she was glad she'd taken psychology.

She loved Willow to bits, but the scientist did have her share of issues. Many of them linked to her strong desire to help out in any way she could. For years she'd only been able to do so much and Buffy knew that it ate the red-head. That's why she'd been there for Faith so much. That's why she'd always been building bigger and better weapons and that's why she'd try to impress Dawn in her own crazy way.

"Willow I love you, you know that right?" the blonde asked and Willow nodded her head blushing slightly. She was still even after she'd been dating Buffy for a while, unused to have the entire attention of blonde beauty being focused on her.

"So please, please think before you act sometimes okay. I'm sure your portal would have worked, but you know start testing it on apples or something," the Slayer went on and stroked back Willow's messy mane of red hair.

"The small version did teleport an apple," the red-haired whispered and Buffy raised an eyebrow. "It did! Remember that apple and the rose by your bed the other day?" she asked and Buffy's anger faded somewhat.

"Well that was very cute, but no teleporting siblings alright?" the blonde patiently said and kissed the red-head on the nose.

"I'll make a note of it," Willow muttered looking embarrassed and upset. She knew she'd done something very stupid. "You're not going to dump me are you?" she asked and Buffy's face was a mask of shock and confusion.

"Why would I do that Wills?" she asked in a soft voice stroking Willow's cheek, smearing a streak of black grease out a bit more then was needed.

"I messed up that's why. I tried to teleport your sister across town. I walk around in bunny slippers all day and I'm just such a mess sometimes," the red-head babbled off and kept getting redder. "You're Buffy the Vampire Slayer and I'm just Willow the Lab Hermit," she finished off with her eyes big and shinning with tears.

"You're so much more than that," Buffy whispered and placed a butterfly kiss on Willow's lips. "Who got Faith out of her coma and helped her deal?" she asked and kissed the red-head again.

"Me," Willow whispered and received another kiss for her answer and she felt her face growing hotter.

"Who figured out a way to take out that robot that was going to kill mom?" Buffy asked and kissed Willow again this time the kiss lasted a bit longer.

"Well you used the disruptor I just plugged it in," Willow protested now beat red in the face and feeling like she was about to melt into a puddle.

"Who does that thing with her index finger, thumb and tongue that…" Buffy was cut off as Willow now giggling and grinning jumped her. The inventor kissed her girlfriend hard on the mouth with her dirty and grimy hands getting tangled up into Buffy's silky blond hair.

"I love your diagnostics couch method," the red-head giggled pulling away and biting at the blonde's lower lip slightly. "Now let me show you mine?" she asked as deft fingers started unbuttoning Buffy's white blouse.

"Willow what are you... I'm not wearing a…" both attempts at speak by the Slayer were cut of as the red-head showed her a new trick involving her much praised fingers and tongue. This little trick was focused on the blondes creamy round breasts.

"I can see that, bad Slayer," the red-head said once the blouse popped open revealing the absence of a bra, allowing Willow to get straight to engulfing Buffy's right breast with her mouth while gently playing with the other with grease blackened fingers.

Buffy allowed herself to be pushed down by the taller woman and threw her head back when a deft pink tongue started twirling around her nipple. Slender well-manicured fingers combed through stiff red-locks as the sound of slurping and sucking grew louder and then the Slayer gave a stifled moan as Willow pressed her knee between her toned legs.

"Love you," Willow mumbled against her breast as Buffy couldn't hold back much longer with her hips arching as she pressed herself against the red-head's knee and whatever the crazed inventor was doing with her breasts made her see stars.

"Love you too… just no more… teleporting…" the blonde's words came out in little gasps and whimpers as she felt a finger being pressed to her lip.

"Promise now stop being a physiologist girlfriend and let me show you how much I love you," the red-head giggled with her crooked impish grin out in full force and Buffy mutely nodded her head and then kissed the finger pressed to her lips.

Pausing only to pull of her white top revealing her pale breasts Willow started swirling her tongue around Buffy's stiff nipple while her grease blackened fingers gently kneaded the blonde's other breast. The Slayer bit into her lower lip stifling her moans for as long as she could while closing her eyes tightly as she fought to contain her strength.

The red-head grinned impishly as she looked up at the near orgasmic face of her girlfriend and she pressed her knee harder against the blonde's overheating core. The black pencil-skirt was now bundled up around Buffy's hips and her blouse hung open with her breasts glistening from Willow's tongue's hard work.

"Willow… please do me like you did… last time," Buffy gasped out and spread her legs open almost lewdly as Willow just nodded her head and started flicking a stiff pink nipple while her hand slipped between the Slayer's spread legs.

"You mean like this?" Willow asked in a low lust laced voice as she wasted no time by pulling the Slayer's soaked panties to one side before driving two of her nimble fingers deep into her lover causing her to arch against her hand.

"Willow!" Buffy shouted so loud that it ran through the lab as Willow's grin grew bigger and bigger, she loved making Buffy feel this good. Pushing her fingers into the lithe Slayer she started pumping them faster and faster while grinding her palm against the blonde's hard nub.

After a few pumps where she twisted her fingers ever so slightly each time she pulled out Willow's hard work was rewarded as she curled her fingers up deep inside Buffy as the panting Slayer now had her tone thighs clamped around the red-head's hand.

"Love you," Willow whispered laying her head on Buffy's shoulder and kissing her pulse point. Their firm breasts rubbing together were causing the blonde to groan loudly just as the red-head's fingers found the spot deep inside her. The body wracking orgasm that followed was punctuated by a ripping sound as the Slayer dug her fingers into the couch´s fabric her strength causing them to rip through the sturdy fabric like it was tissue paper.

Willow face was beaming as she watched her girlfriend ride out the waves of pleasure she was causing within her. Her hand was sore and probably bruised, but that's why she kept icepacks in the lab. When the Slayer came down from the mountain the Scientist had taken her up before then pushing her of the edge she slowly opened her legs with a wet sound allowed the red-head the use of her hand again. Buffy shifted a little which caused their almost clued together nipples to come apart causing both girls to moan softly.

"Love you," the disheveled Slayer whispered wrapping her arms around the inventor. "Love you so much," she said again as Willow still grinning just nodded in acknowledgment and kissed Buffy on the lips.

* * *

_Update 11.07.2012: Got a review were I was reminded that I have this bad habit of fading to black on the good bits, so I've extended the wuffy goodness scene at the end of this act. Enjoy  
_

_Author's notes: Got feedback on the little Faith/Giles pairing that´s been hinted at. Don't worry guys they'll not do anything 'on-camera' sort to speak and that subplot is more or less done._

_Somebody mentioned that Faith is saner then Willow and that is true. Willow was the one who got Faith out of the coma and since she never went into magic she grew into a much more potent supporter of her friends thus helped Faith stabilize sort to speak._

_As for her being a bit insane well she did snap in the series and well that had to come from somewhere right and I do touch upon other factor in this story as you might have read._

_Also sorry about the long notes but as you can see in this chapter we explore a bit more into the other side of Willow and Buffy's relationship. Willow is a different person here and I felt like showing what Buffy has to put up with sometimes._


	8. Beach Trip

**The Science of Slaying – Issue #8  
by  
Cilia**

_(Beach Trip or Willow gets dragged out again)_

Willow dug her fingernails into the workbench as she was being pulled towards the door. But it was not by some creature of the night that she was being dragged away by. Cursing inwardly that she should have put her gauntlets on the moment she saw the two Slayers heading for the laboratory on her monitors and if she had she wouldn't be in this position.

You see last month the university had granted her the use of the recently vacated lab space next door and she'd been hard at work breaking down walls and setting up new equipment. An easy task when you have your own set of power-gauntlets and a Slayer as your lab-assistant. So expanding her domain had taken up her every waking moment and now her well-meaning meddling friends and girlfriend had come to take her away from it.

The reason for the university's generosity had been the hurried departure of the team working next door. Sure there had always been complaints about the strange noises at night which could be blamed firmly on Buffy's late night visits as far as Willow was concerned. The Slayer did get horny after patrols and she was more than happy to do her girlfriendly duty and take care of her needs.

As for the real reason for departure of the team next door, it was suffice to say that they had become quite upset when the red-headed scientist had paid them a visit one day when she was bored. The impish inventor had solved their equations for what she'd called a primitive attempt at dimensional exploration and then of course laughed like a maniac.

Still it was what happened during a display of her work that had scared one of them grey and caused the others to display the amazing ability to hit some very high notes while screaming in terror. In her defense all she'd done was demonstrate her progress on her cold fusion reactor. It hadn't been her fault that Buffy and Faith had arrived covered in gore dragging along a corpse of a demon that looked like Cthulhu's little brother.

It however had been the impromptu autopsy that she had carried out that had sent her fellow scientist into what she called a hissy fit of epic proportions. Again it had not been her fault that the thing had come back to life half way through her autopsy and started trashing about so the Slayers had to kill it all over again with excessive brutality.

Yet despite it not really being her fault by the next morning her fellow scholars were gone from the campus never to be seen again. One student swore he'd heard them running for the gates muttering something about going into philosophy or theology.

With the space empty she'd put in a request for it. It was a request the university's board of directors could hardly ignore given the large sums of money the school had earned both from Willow's patents and donations from the school's wealthier alumni. For some reason the slender and often scantily dressed red-haired inventor had become a great favorite of many of the school's benefactors. So the space had been given over to her with a smile and a wink to keep up the good work.

"Let go Red this is for your own good!" Faith shouted as she was pulling on the red-heads left leg while her blonde counter-part held onto the right one. The red-head sure had some strength in her hands though and wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Willow protested looking over her shoulder at the two Slayer's both dressed in bikinis with towels wrapped around there waists. Faith dressed of course in skimpy black one with her hair in two teasing pigtails while Buffy wore white beach-bunny bikini with her golden hair tied into a high ponytail.

"You need to get out Wills. You've been in here for almost a month and I'm tired of having sexy-time on the couch!" Buffy exclaimed and behind the Slayers stood Dawn, Xander and Anya all dressed for the beach.

"Eww that is way too much information!" Dawn howled covering her ears as Xander just sympathetically padded her on the shoulder. There was a loud thud followed by a yelp as the two Slayer's managed to pry the Scientist away from the workbench and all three of them ended up in a undignified heap on the floor.

"This is comfy!" Buffy sarcastically muttered with Willow's foot pressing on her face as Faith just grinned and Willow groaned that she might have broken something.

"Could you three wait on any group-sex until we are the beach please?" Anya who was wearing a white polka dotted bikini asked causing Xander to explode into laughter at the myriad of expression directed at his ex-demonic lady love.

Dawn's look was that of pure horror that over-rode any curiosity she might have felt. The younger Summers sister was wearing a blue one piece that although covered her up sported a generous amount of back and as she was more than happy to point out it had been her mother's choice not hers. She had wanted something like Faith's bikini, but had been voted down by both Joyce and Buffy.

Willow face was dreamy and distant as her hyperactive mind was probably already running through the various scenarios implied in Anya's statement. Buffy just frowned as Faith looked way too into the idea even going so far as to waggle her eyebrows at her blonde-in-arms.

"Anya stop scaring my sister for life and giving Faith ideas," Buffy chastised the ex-demoness as she got off the floor and hauled her fellow Slayer and her dreamy faced girlfriend to their feet. "Willow put this on," she said pushing a bag that read; 'Sunnydale Beachwear - Yes we do factor 50! Open 24-hours' on it into the scientist's arms.

"Are you not going to dress me?" Willow asked sounding unhappy about being forced outdoors as an impish grin spreading over her pixie like face. Her question of course causing Buffy to blush bright red all the way down to her stomach making her giggle as the blonde Slayer turned her around and pushed her towards the lead-lined ration-shield set up on top of a huge burn spot in the floor.

A few moments later an equally blushing Willow emerged in a sporty looking green bikini that clung to her smooth and pale body. The blushing was made even worse by Faith's muttered: "Holy shit Red!" and the sound of Xander receiving a smack up the back of the head from Anya for his staring.

"Couldn't you have gotten me a one-piece?" she asked meekly pulling at her bottoms as she got handed a white towel to wrap around herself for the journey to the beach.

Buffy who had seen Willow naked quite a few times during their now a few months old relationship just silently shook her head at the question. The red-head was so often obscured by either grime, work-induced neglect or a lab-coat that it was easy forget that she had as Faith was commenting quite a banging body and very hot stuff.

"So if you're all done staring could we please get going?" Willow asked unused to this much attention being focused on her. Wrapping the towel around her waist she then slipped on the sandals that Buffy had brought her and wiggled her toes.

"Su… sure," Buffy stammered with Willow now smiling a bit at how cute her girlfriend looked. She was looking almost as cute as that first time they'd both been naked with each other.

"Ugh come on you two stop making eyes at each other and let's go!" Dawn exclaimed breaking the mood and dragging both women out of the lab.

Six people squeezing into Xander's pick-up truck was and exercise in what Willow called Human-Tetris. It didn't help when Buffy teasingly whispered into her ear if she remembered the last time they'd been in the pick-up.

Revenge was in order the red-head decided there and then. The only problem being that she'd been dragged out of her lab made to dress up all sexy like and had been left without any of her gadgets. Although that didn't leave her without her super-smarts like Xander called them it limited her options somewhat.

* * *

Dawn rode in the front with Anya and Xander leaving Willow sandwiched between Slayer One and Slayer Two for the ride to the beach. Thankfully the ride was quiet although having two nubile Slayers pressing against her made Willow glad she was already slightly mad. Because her current seating arrangement she was sure it would drive most people mad or in her case madder. After a mercifully uneventful trip they came to a stop and Willow could smell the ocean.

"Come on guys!" Dawn urged them as the peppy teenager jumped out of the truck and ran down the sandy beach as Xander and Anya lingered behind to watch the almost clown-car like show of the two Slayers and one Scientist getting out of the back.

"Stop grinning like that Anya or I'll finish that bunny dimension portal I have plans for," Willow casually threatened the ex-demon sending her running for the beach and making Xander grin. "Ugh I'm going to turn into a tomato today I just know it," she then muttered looking up at the sun and shielding her eyes.

"Don't worry I brought sunscreen," Buffy whispered into her ear causing her to jump a little and then half turn into a quick kiss.

"Do I get sunscreened up too B?" Faith teasingly joked skipping past the two lovers with a cheeky grin on her face. The dark Slayer had already pulled of her towel and looking around for anything or one that would catch her interest.

"No!" both the blonde and the red-head said at the same time. "Jinx you owe me a soda!" Willow said a bit too loudly before covering her mouth and giving a little muffled giggle at her girlfriend's raised eyebrow.

"I swear I'm dating a twelve year old sometimes," she said and shook her head sending her ponytail flying. "And no that's not an invitation to invent time-travel or a de-ager or something," she quickly added as she noticed Willow had a faraway look on her face and was sporting a small grin. The blonde Slayer had come to recognize the signs that the imaginary hamster farm that powered the red-head's brain was hard at a work.

"I wasn't…" Willow lamely lied and was reward with a tap on the butt before Buffy put her arm around her and guided her down to the sand.

"No science today or no Buffy's butt later understood?" she teasingly whispered into the red-head's ear causing her find the sand she was walking on very interesting all of a sudden.

"Fine, fine I won't try to take over the world today Pinky," Willow joked and kissed Buffy on the nose. "Now how about that sunscreen though? Because there are reasons for why I stay in the lab as much as I do you know," she said motioning to her fair skin to which Buffy could only dumbly nod her head as Willow displayed the goods sort to speak.

Spreading out their towels Buffy sat down and motioned for Willow to sit between her legs so she could do the red-head's shoulders and arms. Looking around Willow could see Xander doing the same to Anya and then her keen hazel-flaked blue eyes spotted Dawn. The teenager was soaking up the sun on her towel as far away from the uncool adults as she could be. She was then approached by a boy who looked to be maybe a couple of years older than she was. She felt Buffy's hands tense up on her shoulders, but then relax when Faith arrived and chased the would-be suitor away.

"Well that's interesting," Willow commented as they watched the silent drama play out and then leaned back against Buffy as the blonde did her arms. Buffy's hands felt nice on her skin and she had to admit this sure beat the dusty laboratory so long as she could get back there sooner rather than later. Then there was the small matter of revenge to deal with, but damn Buffy's hands made it hard to think.

"Yeah, interesting," Buffy muttered as they watched Faith say something that made Dawn giggle and then the teenager sprinted of for the water with the dark haired Slayer in hot pursuit. "What happened to the whole Watcher Issues Giles thing she had going?" Buffy asked sounding a bit distracted with Willow leaning against her now.

"Not sure. Faith hasn't talked much about him after the whole tweet-seduction attempt. I guess Giles is a good guy after all," Willow said turning her head and kissing Buffy on the cheek as the Slayer started rubbing sunscreen lotion onto her pale stomach.

The red-head spotted Faith and Dawn horsing around in the water and had a flashback to her talk with Dawn not too long ago about how the younger Summers-sister wasn't too sure about herself anymore. So it was three things drove her to do what she did next; first Buffy induced horniness, second laboratory deprivation induced revenge and finally the need stop Buffy from seeing Faith and Dawn together and ruining a perfectly good day out for everybody.

"Yeah, but Dawn is-" Buffy was cut-off by Willow turning around and pinning her down while kissing her on the lips. In all honesty the tingling sensations had been spreading through Willow's body since the blonde had stared applying the sunscreen and having felt her hands on her stomach had been too much for the red-head to take. Also it got Buffy's attention from how Faith was carrying Dawn from the water with the younger girl clinging very lovingly to the dark Slayer.

"Wills public display much?" Buffy managed to say before the red-head's tongue was in her mouth and her brain short-circuited causing her to miss seeing Dawn placing a kiss on Faith's cheek while saying something along the lines of my hero.

"Remember the pick-up truck," Willow mumbled into their kiss glancing quickly in the direction of Faith and Dawn. She was pretty sure that Buffy seeing Faith's hand resting where it did wouldn't make the day end well. That along with her growing wetness meant that drastic action had to be taken.

"You got your revenge for that," Buffy protested and with closed eyes let out a moan as Willow grabbed her butt and squeezed it as their breasts pressed together. The blonde remembering vividly what, with the aid of her gauntlets, the red-head had done to get her revenge. Meanwhile Willow although she was enjoying teasing her girlfriend quickly checked and saw that Faith and Dawn were just chatting now and rolled off the heavily breathing blonde. The white bikini she wore revealing how Buffy's breasts rose and fell with each breath as well as her erect nipples.

"Not what I meant what I said pick-up truck and we're kind in public," she giggled and rolled off the Slayer. Standing up she offered her hand to the blonde and smiled impishly. "But is the backseat of Xander's truck public that is the question?" she asked. Buffy's eyes went wide and then Willow let out a yelp as the blonde picked her up and carried her towards were Xander had parked the truck.

* * *

Faith watched Buffy carrying Willow away and shook her head with a sigh and then she noticed the red-haired semi-mad-inventor of their little group waving at her cheerfully over the blonde's shoulder.

The dark Slayer had been around the red-headed inventor long enough to realize that she was in-fact up to something and then she remember Dawn kissing her on the cheek. The pieces started to fall into place as she focused her sultry eyes on the girl.

However she didn't expect to meet such large adoring eyes staring back at her and her throat felt dry for some reason as she noticed that Dawn was sitting cross-legged in front of her with sand sticking to her thighs and flat stomach.

"Dawnie why are you looking at me like that?" she asked knowing full-well when somebody was checking her out and the younger Summers was taking stock that was for sure.

"What you mean look at you like what?" Dawn asked her voice a little too high-pitched as she quickly turned her eyes anywhere else but at the firm and toned body of the dark Slayer. Faith smiled and put her hand on the girl's knee while doing a rare thing and thinking things through.

"It's cool to look D," the dark haired Slayer said and again the girl's large eyes fell on her and the look in them was shy and curious. "So what brought this on?" Faith asked trying to keep it cool and not freak the girl out or Buffy would tan her hide.

"I dunno maybe it was how you chased that guy away earlier when he was being a major jerk and then sorta when you carried me it felt nice," Dawn admitted her voice getting quitter as she grew more and more self-conscious and embarrassed at being caught out like this. "You're not mad at me are you Faith?" she then asked pouting slightly.

"Not mad no, but I got this odd feeling and I think Buffy calls it being a responsible. It's majorly weirding me out," the dark Slayer admitted and moved closer to the girl with her hand still resting on the girl's knee.

"You just think I'm being a stupid kid don't you?" Dawn asked her eyes now sad and showing all of her insecurities and Faith cursed inwardly as she searched for the right thing to say.

She liked Dawn, but this new found curiosity from the girl was putting her in a position she hadn't been in before. That of being the responsible one and she knew that if she didn't pick her words carefully she could crush the poor girl.

"No, no. Look D you're an awesome girl. I mean you're like B without the whole weight of the world stuff and you're packing plenty of cute and pretty into that blue swimsuit," Faith said going with her gut feeling and what felt right, but before she could go on she was cut off. She felt Dawn's pouty lips being pressed for just a few seconds against hers and she could only think two things; damn the girl moves fast and soft lips are nice.

"Sorry," Dawn sheepishly apologized with her eyes downcast and her face flushed. "Just nobody ever says that sort of stuff about me," she admitted as Faith was having an internal struggle between her Want Take Have urges and the fact that she knew Dawn deserved better than that. So she took a page from Willow's cuteness book and smiled at the girl who had just kissed her.

"How about we go for a walk and get some ice-cream and you know talk about shi… I mean talk a bit uh?" she offered clumsily and stood up. Offering the slender young woman her hand she lifted her easily from the sand and for a second they were pressed against each other.

"I'd like that, but where are Buffy and Willow?" Dawn asked sounding a bit worried while stepping back from the brief contact between them. The way she was looking around nervously was adorable and Faith couldn't fight back a chuckle.

"Oh I think we don't have to worry about them for a while," she said with a wink and Dawn pulled a face to which the dark Slayer let out a laugh. She then put her arm around the slender girl and she felt Dawn lean against her. "Ice-cream?" she offered looking down at the girl who just nodded her head with a big sheepish grin on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile Willow's distraction tactic had turned into a steamy session of Scientist on Slayer action in the backseat of Xander's truck. The windows were fogged up and the truck was rocking from side to side as inside the two lovers writhed against each other.

"God Wills what brought this on!" Buffy moaned as her hands were tangled up in Willow's red-hair. The blonde's bikini-top had been pulled down giving the Scientist access to her breasts which she was now sucking on greedily while grinding her knee between the Slayer's legs.

"I like it when you rub stuff on me," Willow purred teasingly from the valley between the Buffy's breasts and started kissing her way down. The back of the truck was however a little cramped and Willow let out a yelp as her butt bumped against the door.

"You're so weird sometimes Wills, but GOD I love you!" the blonde moaned out the last bit of her exclamation as she felt her bikini-bottom being pulled to one side and then she felt a probing tongue against her wet folds.

Looking up from between her Slayer's legs Willow just grinned and went to work. With her delicate hands holding firmly onto Buffy's magnificent butt as her tongue worked its magic. Feeling a bit guilty about having ulterior motives she set to work to make Buffy scream in pleasure so loud that she had to bite into a one of the towels. The other one had been sensibly placed underneath them so not to stain Xander's car-seats.

Willow couldn't deny the fact that she loved making Buffy moan and just because it also meant that Dawn and Faith would get some alone time away from big sister attention didn't make it evil.

"Kiss me," Buffy groaned just as she started shaking with pleasure and Willow now sporting her impish grin in full force somehow wiggled her bottoms down around her knees and crawled on top of the shorter girl.

Her knee was once again pressing against the Slayer's overheating core as she started grinding herself against a toned and muscular thigh. Their lips met and their fingers intertwined and then Willow's just saw stars as her body started trembling all over and the truck's suspension was given a thorough stress test as the Slayer started trashing about in the throes of her own orgasm.

Sometime later the pair walked hand in hand along the water's edge. Their bikinis were back on and Xander's truck had been aired out. Stopping to look out over the sea Willow leaned against Buffy's shoulder with her guilty conscience still gnawing at her a little.

"Buffy there is something I got to tell you," she admitted deciding to get it over and done with, but once again her girlfriend surprised with how damn insightful she could be.

"You suggested the truck sex so I wouldn't butt in on Dawn's little puppy-love scene with Faith?" Buffy asked smiling down at the blushing red-head who was thinking that maybe she needed to make a new tinfoil hat. Because she was sure that the blonde could read her mind.

"Yeah a little, but it was mostly for the awesome truck sex I swear," she blurted out and felt Buffy squeezing her lovingly. "It's just that Faith is my friend and well you know Dawn came to talk to me about stuff. So please don't go all big sister protective crazy on Faith I need her to move my heavy components," she added on the verge of a full blown babble, but a gentle kiss cut her off.

"You think too much sometimes," Buffy whispered with a smile once the kiss broke and Willow was out of breath. "I know trying to help everybody is your deal Wills. Just please don't assume stuff okay. I know that Faith won't take advantage of Dawn and well it would be majorly hypocritical of me to get upset about her exploring stuff like that," she said and Willow batted her eyelashes shyly at the blonde girl she felt was so out of her league sometimes.

"I'm not very good at this being a girlfriend stuff am I?" she asked and Buffy just shook her head and smiled. This was not the first time they had this talk, but then again neither of them were exactly well-adjusted when it came to relationships. Buffy had her relationship baggage stretching back years and the reclusive Willow had really only been with a werewolf and a witch and neither had lasted that long.

"Actually you're kinda great at it Wills. You have just got to learn that we're an Us now alright?" the blonde Slayer stated and Willow's face lit up.

"So we're an 'Us' now? I like the sound of that," she whispered shyly. She'd never been a part of an Us before and she liked the idea of it very much. Because us could turn into engaged and engaged could morph into married and marriage could in turn mean genetic experimentation to make babies. Yeah Buffy was right she did think too much sometimes.

"Yeah we are an Us," Buffy reaffirmed then grinned. "Now how about we go make a giant sand-rabbit to scare Anya?" she asked and Willow let out laught that almost bordered on her evil scientist one she sometimes let loose in the lab.

* * *

_**Author's note**__: First up if you didn't read it already go re-read Act 7 I added some steamy Buffy on Willow action to the end of it after a reviewer basically called me an evil Wuffy-tease thanks JAA you were right btw._

_Second changing the titling a bit to Issues instead of Acts because I'm writing this in a very comic book style of way of storytelling I realized._

_Other than that just a fun summer-time chapter that started with the idea of Willow bring dragged by force from her lab. Yeah I'm also testing the Faith waters with Dawn here. The Giles thing was fun to write, but well yeah Giles is just too good a guy to go ahead with what I was hinting at. _

_Now would you all be upset if I did a bit of a Faith / Dawn issue next time and let Buffy and Willow hop around in the background a bit? _


	9. While the Cat is Away

**The Science of Slaying – Issue #9  
by  
Cilia**

_(While the Cat is Away or Willow goes to a conference leaving Faith in charge… oh boy!)_

Willow dressed in a stylish white pantsuit with her usually messy red hair tone up in a french twist was running about the lab making sure everything was in order. Satisfied she let out a big calming breath while closing her laptop down with a post-it note on it reading; 'No teleporting siblings. Love you. Buffy' she then turned to face Faith who was wearing a lab-coat over her black jeans and strapless black top.

Perched on the Slayer's nose were the Nano-enhanced black rimmed glasses that she had swiped from Willow during what she now just called her Watcher phase and sometimes with a bit more Faith-like eloquence her what the fuck was I thinking phase. Regardless of it's name the whole thing had proven to be a bit of one-sided affair in the end. She'd come out of a bit wiser to what she wanted and also realized that she'd liked the look of wearing glasses.

Or maybe it was Cordelia or Buffy rubbing off on her and she just liked accessorizing for her job as Willow's assistant. She was thankful for the job and how it allowed her to stay in school and on campus, but she also knew she was there to do the heavy lifting and test the really big toys out for the slightly mad but ever adorable inventor.

"Now you have the list right?" Willow asked and the dark Slayer nodded pulling out a folded up piece of yellow notepad paper from her lab-coat pocket. "Good just run through it every twelve hours and everything should be fine," the red-haired inventor said with a nervous smile that worried Faith a bit.

"Isn't it a bit of a design flaw Red? I mean you can't leave the freaking lab for longer than half a day?" she asked reading through the bulleted lists detailing all the experiments and inventions that needed to be monitored across the sprawling lab.

"Well you see usually I'd put it all on automatic, but this string theory conferencecame up on such short notice and I really have to go and set those idiots straight," Willow babbled before making one last dash around the lab and double then triple checking the various read-outs. Stumbling a few times along the way in the white wedges she was wearing and cursing: "By Einstein's mustache Buffy you will be the death of me!". Her cursing aside the impish scientist loved how her girlfriend would sometimes dress her, but damn it she hated wedges and heels.

"Look chill Red I'll keep things going okay. You just go show the world how smart you are," Faith said with a grin and put a calming hand on the red-head's shoulder. She sometimes joked that they were fucked up and fucked upper. Willow would say that fucked upper wasn't a thing of course. Still the dark Slayer always felt it was strange how after everything her friend had done for her, she was sometimes the one calming her down,

"Hey that's supposed to be my line," Buffy said stepping into the lab hauling a large overstuffed suitcase behind her. "Ready to go to the airport Wills? Giles is waiting in the car outside and I think I packed up all that you'll need," the blonde said with a smile as Willow walked up her and hugged her.

"I'll miss you Bubble-butt," she said kissing the blonde Slayer on the lips and testing out her new nickname for her. The name did fit as the blonde Slayer was wearing just a pair of butt-hugging cut-ff denim shorts and a white top that read: My Girlfriend is smarter than all your Boyfriends. Turning away and picking up her laptop she straightened herself and gave a firm nod that she was ready to go.

"Willow," Buffy hissed at Faith's snickering at the latest of many nicknames the ever more affectionate red-head had been trying out on her lately.

"Hey that's a good one Red," the dark haired Slayer laughed and started ushering the two lovebirds out of the lab. "Now you go have fun at the Gathering of the Nerds Red and I'll make sure the lab doesn't burn to the ground," she said and Willow nodded her head one more time before taking one last look at her Lair of Invention before letting Buffy lead her away.

A few hours later Faith decided that her best friend and boss had to be more than just slightly mad to be able to hang out in the lab all the time. She'd turned the bright lights in ceiling down so they were almost off and she was playing solitaire on her Willow-style-supped up laptop while sitting on the beaten up couch that had at some point dragged into the lab to serve as a place to crash and of course for Buffy and Willow to go at it like rabbits. She glanced at the clock on the screen to make sure she didn't miss her next round of read-out checking and knob twisting. Yes this was the fucking life she thought.

Just as she was about to start up her 69th game of thrilling solitaire she heard the door opening. In true Slayer fashion she played it cool and closed the laptop quietly so there was barely any light in the dimly lit laboratory. She then waited and grinned as she thought that this could be fun. That was until she heard a sweet voice call out and she tensed up.

"Anybody here? Willow, Buffy it's cool if you guys were having sex just get dressed alright," Dawn called out as she carefully made her way into the darkened lab. Through her glasses that Willow had tinkered with so that they worked better than most night-vision goggles Faith could see the slender girl and what she was wearing. The younger Summers sister now muttering about where the light switch was had done some closet raiding. Faith could thanks to her specs clearly see and appreciate that she was wearing Buffy's old red leather pants and the black top that went with them.

"Come on Willow I really need to talk," Dawn called out as Faith choose to stayed quiet and observe the girl. "It's about Faith. Look I really need to talk to somebody who isn't mom or Spike," the girl pleaded and at that the dark haired Slayer couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"What about me do you wanted to talk about D?" she asked from the couch causing the girl to jump and turn around slowly with her face filled with dread. Playing it cool despite having no idea what to do next the dark Slayer padded the seat next to her.

"Why don't you come here and tell me all about it?" she asked her voice coming out a lot sultrier then she'd planned and the voice of reason sounding very Giles like in her head reminded her that this was Dawn not some tipsy sorority girl. She also found herself thinking about the day they'd shared at the beach. Nothing had happened after that day and Faith had rather maturely, or so she thought, written it off as Dawn being just curious, but now here she was.

"Where… where is Willow?" Dawn asked in stammer after shaking her head to decline the offer of sitting down. Looking around and not moving from the spot she was standing on the girl looked like she was about to bolt for the door and never look back.

"Last minute conference about yarn or something," Faith answered deciding if the girl wasn't coming to her she'd just had to take the first step. So she put her jet-black laptop away before getting up with the grace of a panther. Then she walked over to the clearly embarrassed Dawn with her lab-coat swishing around her legs like a cape almost. Neither girl heard the beep from the couch after Faith got up however as they were too focused on each other.

"I really like your glasses," Dawn blurted out before tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear causing Faith to smile affectionately at the younger woman. "They make you look smart and kinda sexy," she squeaked out as they were almost nose to nose.

"Feeling brave today D?" the dark Slayer chuckled looking at the girl over the rim of her glasses. This was going off the rails fast she realized, but she couldn't stop it so the flirting continued. "I like the outfit by the ways. Looks miles better on you then on B," she complemented the girl and was rewarded with a blushing giggle.

All of sudden Faith felt like she had when she'd been on the beach with the girl. Buffy had been distracted by Willow and she'd taken the girl for ice-cream and a talk. They'd ended up talking about everything and nothing and she realized it been probably the first time in ages she'd felt normal. Little did she know that Dawn was thinking the exact same thing and seemed to be struggling just as hard to verbalize it, she did give it the old scouts try however.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't.. after the beach… what I mean is that you bought me ice-cream and called me cute and pretty and I just couldn't deal and now I was going to talk to Willow and here you are and…" Dawn's almost Willow like babble was stopped by Faith pressing her finger to the girl's full and pouty lips. There was another muffled beep from the couch.

"It's five by five D, there was no pressure k?" she asked again looking over the rim of her glasses into the girl's impossibly large eyes. She was damn sure that the Summers women all possessed that look that just made you want them so much it hurt.

"Sometimes I feel like my head is a mess you know," Dawn whispered and Faith could feel the girl's soft lips moving against her finger.

"Hey I know all about having your head in a mess don't you worry about that!" she exclaimed with a cheeky grin causing the girl to break out into another fit of what she'd decided were incredibly cute giggles.

"You know I don't care about that right?" the wide-eyed girl asked so much hope in her voice that Faith felt an odd squeezing feeling in her chest. Again neither girl heard the third beep from the couch.

"I think I do yeah," she muttered losing her famous cool somewhat as that old Summers' bravery seemed to take over Dawn's actions and she felt the girl's small hands slipping into her lab-coat's pockets.

"Look I can't… what I mean is that… what I meant to say is…" Dawn stammered stumbling over her words and then quick like lightning she placed a gentle kiss on the lips of a very surprised dark haired Slayer. There was a spark and not just between the two of them. Oh no there was a much larger spark coming from one of Willow's inventions!

"Oh fuck," Faith cursed darting towards the sparking bank of generators hooked up to a massive six foot tall Tesla coil. The label on it read; 'Death-Ray Project #7 :) ' in Willow's flowing script. Padding down her lab-coat she found to her horror that the check-list was gone.

"Dawn find the list!" she called out as she started to panic just a little while reading the various scribbled notes under way too many switches and buttons. One read: "Bad things happen…" and Faith groaned as she was sure that while the labeling on Death-Ray Project #7 made perfect sense to Willow it sure as fuck didn't to her!

"What list?" Dawn shouted back as the sparks coming from the coil started to turn into lightning and both their hairs were rising up into the air as the hum of electricity grew and grew.

"It's yellow piece of paper on the couch I think!" the dark, now frizzy, haired Slayer shouted back the growing hum of the machine powering up threatening to drown everything else out. Taking a split moment to appreciate Dawn's butt in the red leather pants Faith tried to push a button that read: 'In case of emergency push this!' and was zapped for her efforts.

"It's not here Faith! Can't you just like kick it or something?" Dawn shouted back over her shoulder as she rummaged through the beaten up old couch.

"Yeah right kick it that will work!" Faith shouted back as her eyes scanned for a big red obvious Off-switch but none could be found. The hum of the coil grew louder and louder as full blown lightning now crackled around it.

"I'm just trying to help and the list is not here!" Dawn now frustrated and scared called back. The girl was now on her hands and knees on the couch with her hand looking between every cushion. Finally her search payed of and she gave a triumphant yelp while dragging up what looked like a heavily modified DVD-remote with; 'DR7' written on the piece of tape on the back of it. "Will this work?" she asked throwing the remote to the Slayer who without turning away from the Death Ray's control panel reached out and caught the flying piece of plastic.

"Hell if I know sexy, but it would be just like Red to make remote controlled Death Ray," she roared as she had to bellow now just to be heard. Then her eyes went wide as the coil started focusing the lightning into a single point

Acting on pure instinct and with a burst of Slayer-speed she was at the couch where she positioned herself in front of Dawn with one arm behind her shielding the girl and the other pointing the remote at the now white glowing coil.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered and pressed the big red off-button on the remote and nothing happened although the word OVERLOAD flashed on one of the screens. Thinking as fast she could as she attempted to think like Willow and it made her head freaking hurt. It did work however as she flashed an impish grin of her own. She pointed the remote at the poor abused test-dummy at the back of the lab and prayed to God this would work. Pressing Play on the remote caused the coil to discharge its lethal energy in white hot beam at the tummy which exploded into flames in an instant before then totally disintegrating.

Having done what it was designed for the machine started powering down on it's own accord and Faith felt her hair falling back into place although she was sure it was a lot frizzier then earlier. She then registered Dawn's arms wrapped tightly around her from behind and the girl was pressing her head against her back.

"Hey it's alright D, I think it's powered down now," she said and the girl looked up at her and then spotted a yellow piece of paper on the floor.

"Is that the list?" she whispered and pointed to the floor as Faith pocketed the remote and went to pick it up or at least tried because Dawn wasn't letting go.

"Kinda need to move here Dawn," she said and only felt the girl's arms tighten around her back as the girl shook her head. "Look we're five by five now," she tried to reassure the girl and she felt the arms around her loosen. Finally letting go Dawn straightened up as Faith turned to face her electric kisser once again and she gulped at the look Dawn was giving her.

"Now want to order some take-out and we can…" she tried to offer, but was cut off by another kiss this one a bit longer then the last. Unsure of what to do Faith gently rested her hands on Dawn's hips while the girl cupped her face making the dark Slayer shiver. When the kiss broke Dawn's face was flushed and embarrassed and Faith was just dumbfounded.

"Sorry had to be sure the spark I felt it wasn't caused by whatever that thing is," she giggled pointing at the now deactivated Tesla coil. She then took Faith's hands and smiled. "Look I understand you trying to be all responsible and I like that," she said and gave the Slayer's hands a squeeze. "So yeah I'd love some take-out and talking to you some more," she finished and Faith just nodded her head amazed at how fast the girl could go from life-and-death peril to hey lets have order in some munchies. But then again they all did live in Sunnydale.

"I'm not exactly a catch you know D," Faith finally spoke as her brain finished processing the sensations of being kissed by a Summers well that and her latest brush with death courtesy of Willow's inventions. "Lots of baggage and well lots of miles on me and stuff," she stated. She liked Dawn, even more now, but something in her urged her to warn the girl.

"Hey I'm the confused younger sister of a Vampire Slayer who can't get anybody to even notice at her and everybody treats like a kidnap victim waiting to happen. It's not like you're getting a price catch either you know?" Dawn retorted and was rewarded by a gentle kiss on the forehead. "There is a good chance you'll be rescuing me in the next month or so," she added.

"Well I'll always rescue you, deal?" Faith asked and was in turn rewarded with that little giggle and beaming smile she was now getting rather addicted to eliciting from the girl.

"Deal," Dawn giggled and kissed the dark Slayer on the lips again. The kiss was just a peck this time and then Faith could hear her stomach rumbling. "So what we having?" she asked and the dark Slayer thanked the heavens for the change in topic because as much as she didn't want to push things she was only human.

One pizza delivery later they sat facing each other on the couch with the box between them. The pizza had been brought to them by what had to be the bravest delivery boy in town because most places in Sunnydale no longer delivered to the Den of Evil as the laboratory was known among the various take-outs.

"So how do we do this?" Dawn asked biting into a slice and then pulling away leaving a long string of cheese hanging between her mouth and the slice as it refused to break.

"What you mean?" Faith asked wolfing down a whole slice and then chewing greedily before swallowing it. She knew her pizza eating manners weren't the best but life and death situations always made her either hungry or horny. Right now horny had a very high chance of ruining a good thing before it even started.

"Well do I ask you out, do you ask me out?" Dawn asked and Faith only shrugged and reached for another slice. She really had no idea and felt a bit bad as Dawn was clearly looking to her for guidance here.

"I don't know D, always been more of wham bam thank you ma'am kind of girl," she admitted after inhaling her second slice and she felt rather ashamed about admitting that. Here was this sweet young woman who for some messed up reason wanted to date her and she didn't know what the fuck to do. Sighing she reached for fresh slice.

"Hey it's alright you know. I've not done this myself either, so let's find out together alright?" Dawn asked her hand resting on top of Faith's and again she cursed the genetic sweetness of the Summers women.

"I'd like that," Faith said with a smile at the feeling Dawn's thumb rubbing the back of her hand. There was a long silence between them as Dawn turned Faith's hand over and starting making patterns with her finger on the Slayer's rough palm.

"What did the list say about that thing anyways?" Dawn finally asked after she felt the silence had dragged on long enough in her impatient teenage mind's opinion.

"I'll check," Faith answered with a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she fished the list out of her lab-coat again and unfolded it. Doing it with one hand because Dawn wasn't letting go of the one she was holding and the Slayer didn't mind that one bit.

"Let me see. Ah here we go DR7 - Death Ray Project #7 it says: Faith, just don't sit on the remote. It's on the couch…" she read as he face fell a little. Feeling monumentally stupid so she could forgive Dawn for giggling and then bursting out laughing. A quick peck on the lips however silenced the younger Summers once she decided the girl had enough fun at her expense.

"Just eat your pizza D," she grumbled as Dawn just smiled at her and shrugged.

"Then can we talk about why you called me sexy earlier?" she asked and bit into a fresh slice. Faith just winked at the girl and wolfed down another whole slice before giving her reply.

"Play your cards right Dawnie and someday soon I'll show you why I think you're sexy," she teased with full-blown Faith-like sexiness oozing off her and Dawn turned redder the tomato sauce on the pizza. Taking it slow was cool and all Faith decided, but that didn't mean she was going to be behave like a saint by any stretch of the imagination.

* * *

_**Author's notes: **__First time I do a part that's more or less a sequel to a previous act. This one also marks a bit of a step away from the Willow centric stuff as I feel like I've established her rather well as a character by now. Also I really wanted to build on the cuteness of Faith and Dawn I had going on last time._

_I did however include a wacky invention and a deadly one at that, but I thought it would be fun to see how other people sometimes handle Willow's gadgets. Don't worry Willow will be back next issue or I might just have her ruining havoc at the string theory convention._

_Changing this from Completed to In-Progress as I keep updating and it has confused some people. I still write this with the intent of each issue being pretty much a self-contained tale set in the Science of Slaying universe though._


	10. Breaking In

**The Science of Slaying – Issue #10  
by  
Cilia**

(_Breaking In or What Willow does when locked out_)

Willow barely managed to open her eye for the retinal scanner and then she had to think really hard on what her password for the laboratory was. Her red hair had again taken on Einstein´s classic look and her eyes were bloodshot and red. Dressed in just flip-flops, white short-shorts and a garish green Hawaiian-shirt she was sure she'd stolen of some MIT grad-student. It was a thing of wonder they'd let her on the plane at all.

"Buffy's butt…" she mumbled into the microphone and to her hungovered annoyance the machine bleeped too loudly and angrily at her that password was not accepted due to voice not matching the on file parameters. Further aggravating her already throbbing headache and causing her to whimper in pain.

Still headache aside the string-theory conference had been a blast and a raging success. She'd spent a week putting puffy-shirted know-it-alls in their place and the blow-out beach party at the end had been one for the ages. However she was now paying the piper and she regretted never finishing that hangover cure she'd started on.

"Buffy's butt…" she said a bit louder and again the security system blared at her. Rubbing her pale face she groaned before reaching into her short's pocket and fishing around for her Leatherman Multi-tool.

Grinning in satisfaction at finishing step-one of her plan she started looking through the tools many options. Including some she herself had added to it. As she tried to focus on what needed to be done, her eyebrows furrowed and her tongue poked out the side of her mouth.

"Screwdriver…" she mumbled when finding it and then started on the top left screw on the panel. Now if she'd been less hung-over she'd remember her own anti-tampering measures she'd built into the system.

"What are you doing Dave?" the system asked in a monotone electronic voice and the retinal scanner's electronic eye turned red and there was a crackle of electricity as the panel zapped her.

"Plato's beard!" she cursed jumping back while shaking her stinging hand and then grabbing her head as the Leatherman made way to much noise falling to the floor.

Bending down with loud groan and fighting back the urge to vomit on the welcome mat in front of the lab's door. The mat had been yet another gag gift from Xander and it read; Abandon Hope. Right now Willow was very close to doing that and just going to Buffy's dorm-room.

"I made you," she cursed as she glanced up at the panel by the door. Its red eye staring at her and in her mind it was mocking her. Then she groaned as she only succeeded and kicking the Leatherman further away sending it sliding down the hall.

Getting down on her hands and knees she made her way slowly towards where the Leatherman had come to a stop. Not the most dignified way of doing it she knew, but right now dignity was far from being her main concern.

"Slow and steady Rosenberg… slow and steady…" she kept telling herself until finally she wrapped her fingers around the tool and very slowly got back to her feet. Making it back to the door she propped herself up against it and started going through the tools again.

"Saw… naw would take ages and the door is carbon steel," she muttered to herself and went on down the line of small tools.

"Oh I remember you," she giggled and then regretted making that much noise. Pulling out a small golden cylinder with both a Hazard and a Nuclear warning sign on it from the multi-tool she staggered away from the door and slowly turned around.

"Now how did this work again…" she thought out loud and looking around for a button to press. Finding it a small red button on the cylinder she pressed and an angry red beam shot of out of the tool hitting the steel door with a loud hissing noise.

"Superior firepower!" she exclaimed loudly and started to cut through the lab's carbon steel door. Drawing the red laser in an arch to make her own door. As it near the end of the arch it started sputtering and almost dying out a few times.

"Come on… just a little more… mommy needs to make sure her lab's still in one piece," she pleaded with the tool and it seemed to take pity on her. Finishing her metal cutting she folded the tool back down and stuck it in her shorts.

"Now just to find the right spot…" she said and raised her flip-flopped foot after inspecting the door and gave it a quick swift kick. At first nothing happened, then slowly the slab she'd cut out of the door started falling inward with a low groan of protesting metal. The slab hit the floor with a loud clang and then she slowly made her way through the not quite Willow-sized hole she'd made.

"Why is it so dark? Faith?" she called out and again pulled out her trusty small tool and after some shuffling found the small LED flash light built into it.

Shinning the beam around she saw that everything was in working order, but somebody had turned off the ceiling lights. Shinning the flashlight towards the couch that had been turned away from the door she made her way over. As she got closer she heard snoring, two peopling snoring to be exact.

She didn't know why she started tip-toeing like a thief from a cartoon but she did anyways. Then she slowly peaked over the back of the couch and her eyes went wide. Her first thought was; Aww that's so sweet. The second was; Buffy is going to kill them.

On the couch were Faith and Dawn. They pair was spooning and looking content together with Faith's arm protectively slung over the younger girl and her white lab-coat serving as a their blanket. Turning away from the very cute, but potentially explosive scene she let the two lovebirds rest.

"How did they sleep through all that noise?" she asked herself and went about repairing the door and resetting her password. Once that was done she checked on the two girls crashing on her couch very much in the nude aside from the one sock Faith had on.

"Sleepyheads," she giggled and put a real blanket over them. Sticking a yellow post-it note on the door with the new password she left the lab and made her way to Buffy's dorm-room. Once the door closed Dawn's eyes shot open and she shook Faith's shoulder urgently.

"I think she bought it and we were only supposed to be pretend sleeping," she teasingly scolded the dark Slayer.

"What can I say Dawnie? You wear me out," was the sultry reply as Faith slowly opened her eyes and Dawn looked like a deer in the headlights. She knew that look after a week of being with Faith in the privacy of Willow's lab.

"She… she could come back…" the younger Summers sister stammered as the Dark Slayer started to press against her and then she groaned as felt the now familiar burst of heat and longing.

"Then she can watch," Faith purred and kissed her girl on the neck and then chuckled as she arched into her.

Meanwhile a few floors above the lab Willow slipped her key into the door of Buffy's dorm room and slowly turned it. She did not want to wake the probably still sleeping Slayer, so she tried to sneak in like a sexy cat burglar fresh from a Luau. She only got two steps into the room before she was pounced upon and given a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you!" Buffy exclaimed loudly lifting her Willow up of the floor and speaking way too loudly for the still hung-over scientist.

"Missed you too… too much squeezy and too much noisy…" she managed to grunt out as she felt herself being put down on Buffy's bed.

"Missed you too," she reaffirmed and then saw that Buffy was crawling towards her on the bed with a grin on her pretty face and her hair in two pigtails. It didn't help that she was wearing only gym socks and an oversized 'Dating a Genius' t-shirt. She started by pulling of her girlfriend's flip-flops and throwing them randomly over her shoulder.

"I wanna show you just how much…" the blonde Slayer purred and started tugging at the red-head's white shorts.

"But… I'm all icky and I got a headache and I… oh sweet E equals MC squared…" her protests turned into a long moan as nimble tongue licked up her inner thigh.

"You were saying?" Buffy giggled as she started unbuttoning the Hawaiian-shirt Willow wore. Pulling it open she found no bra and come to think of it she'd not needed to remove any panties either. "Were we bad?" she purred and captured the red-head's left breast in her mouth.

"Skinny dipping… tequila… blurry…" Willow managed to moan out key words as Buffy kissed her way down between the pale red-head's slender legs. Lying on the bed in just a pulled open Hawaiian-shirt Willow looked down between her legs where she saw Buffy's engulfing her sex with her mouth.

"Oh my god it's full of stars," she moaned and arched against the blonde Slayer's mouth and grabbed onto her pigtails. As it turned out Buffy was very glad to have her back and that gave her a major case of the happys.

* * *

**Author's note:** Can the mob please calm down. I've updated lol. Last month I've been moving house and I've been without a working computer and then without internet to upload with. But here you go, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
